


Homesick

by clee17



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: 泰坦塔里的每个人都因某种原因而流离失所，他们的首领Dick Grayson坚信这样的人聚集起来可以成为一个家。他会为了这个目的而挣扎、痛苦、失去和犯错，但终究会得到原谅，和属于自己的爱情。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: TV Titans Alpha/Beta/Omega





	1. 城市观光

Dick在厨房里撞见Rachel时，突然意识到女孩儿长高了些。  
他不确定三宫是否只是捏碎了女儿的心脏，还是顺带也给她附赠了些快速发育激素之类的，即使Dick再三告诫自己这不太合适，但是他就是没法儿不注意到少女过分宽大的衣领下有些过分明显的隆起。  
哦，还有，她显然需要一些新的内衣了。  
打住，Dick对自己说，他以漫不经心地方式走了过去，背对着Rachel给自己来了一杯黑咖啡，Rachel对他砸了砸舌头。  
“感觉那玩意儿怎么样？”  
Dick被黑咖啡呛到了，他以Rachel没有注意到的速度迅速偷瞄了一下女孩，而后意识到她是在指刚泡出的黑咖啡。  
“很不错，”Dick谨慎地回答，选择着自己的措辞，“对你这个年龄的女孩儿来说——我是说，你们这个年纪的女孩通常还在喝牛奶和热可可入睡。”  
Rachel微笑起来，低头开始盯着仍旧在滴漏的咖啡壶，“你知道它的冲泡时机很重要，它不能太长，也不能太短，这诀窍花了我一点时间。Gar有时候会跟我一起等待，闲聊，你知道，我们一起做了不少尝试，但有时候他会对我不耐烦。”  
她接下来又陆续谈论一些在Dick听来有些无关紧要的话题，但Dick有些心不在焉。  
她闻起来可真好，Dick想，洋溢着幼崽特有的甜蜜奶香味儿，这代表着她对自己全然信任，在这栋建筑里像在一个真正的家里一样自在，并随时准备好完全听从自己所说的每一个建议，与此同时用崇拜的眼神看待自己——一个团队的领袖，一个族群的领袖。是的，这是每一个Alpha都梦寐以求的东西。  
哦，被追随，Dick还以为自己已经把这些愚蠢的年轻Alpha的冲动给抛到脑后去了，自从那件他还从不曾与他人分享的糟心事之后。尽管现在再也没人——此处特指某位有着尖尖耳朵的前上司——一再以颇为暴力与反人类的方式向他灌输alpha对抗性别本能的重要性，但他依旧掌握了其中的窍门。为Alpha领导与创造族群的本能所驱使从不会给人带来好结果，现实已经用痛苦而极端的方式教会了他这一点。  
他啜了一口咖啡，在Rachel注意到自己正在神游之前迅速地拉回话题：“——你们在这儿住得还好吗？”  
Rachel眨了眨眼睛，她陷入了一个令Dick难以忍耐的短暂沉默，而后犹豫地点了点头：“很好，这地方很棒。城市的风景很好，只是我们——我和gar——想偶尔出去看看。旧金山，你知道我还没来过这地方呢，过去我一直忙着摆脱我那个恶魔老爸给我的馈赠，这让我从没有机会去其他城市旅游或者什么的。尤其是从这里看过去，它真的漂亮极了，我们绝不会拒绝任何一次能置身其中的机会。”  
Dick听出了Rachel的意有所指，但他选择了不置可否。“实地外出”这个词仿佛来自过去的毒刺狠狠地扎了他的心脏一下，让他疼痛不已。  
但他不得不承认Rachel说得对，他不能把这些孩子像尚未孵化的鸡蛋一样关在孵育箱里。Rachel或许说得很隐晦，但他很明白孩子们背后的议论。即使他依然不情愿作出那个决定，但至少在今天，他得作出一部分的妥协。  
“或许就今天怎么样？”他提议，“我可以开车带你们看看城市风景，购置一些新的生活用品什么的。”  
“哇,那太棒了！”Rachel丝毫没有犹豫，她甚至没有详细询问任何城市观光的细节，“全家出动的城市观光，还有比这更棒的吗？”  
Dick在全家出动这个词上迷茫了片刻，而后意识到这屋檐下另一个令他头痛的“家庭成员”也应当被包括其中，而后小声的叹息。  
毫无疑问，法律意义上来讲，Jason Todd是他无可争议的家庭成员，Bruce就像任何一对因为不小心而突然搞出个小麻烦的中年父母一样忽视了长子的心理感受，就这么毫不客气地将这个混小子扔进了他的泰坦塔里。  
“哦，有一个条件。”Bruce是这么说的，Dick不无讽刺地回想，哈，一个条件，如此轻描淡写地将一个对警察肆意大打出手，甚至撬了蝙蝠车轮胎的小子就这么扔给了自己。Bruce表现得像是戴着漂亮的太阳帽、拎着行李箱，随时要奔赴夏威夷渡假的漂亮母亲，随意地将自己还是个学步孩童的小儿子扔给了正忙着要完成周末作业的长子，并理所应当地认为兄弟之间应当相互照顾。  
问题就在于这里，Dick Grayson选择他的家庭成员，而不是被动接受，管这叫Alpha的混蛋天性，但他习惯如此。在建立泰坦塔时他也精心选择了自己的成员——当然这不是说他的眼光总是对的，但至少他才是那个大先生。  
这就是为什么他就是没法儿和Bruce重归言好。  
他从没能在Bruce的关系中得到过选择的机会，一个全身闪耀着金光的哥谭王子突然决定要收养他，他就不得不假装自己是个同样披满了黄金尾羽的黄金男孩，每一个他所爱的、所选择的家庭成员都因此而放弃了他，只因为Bruce该死的那位Wayne突然决定了要收养自己。

“嘿，Dick，你怎么能不接受这个机会呢，那是为了你好。”  
Dick甚至不得不假装为被抛弃欢欣鼓舞，因为他不想让自己爱的家人们难过。  
Wayne大宅是冰冷的，Dick在最初的几个夜晚里孤独地辗转反侧，思念马戏团里种种微弱的、充满了生活气息的信息素混合在一起的味道，但在大宅中只有冰冷的古龙水的气息，Alfred是一个Beta，总是一如既往地冷静、勤劳，他像一个外科医生一样精准地消除大宅中每一个角落的信息素，以免两位共居的Alpha主人感到不适。  
Dick在大宅生活的那些年里常常痛苦地回想起马戏团中那些年长Omega温暖的、充满了厨房气味的抚慰，还有那些年轻强壮的Alpha粗俗地散播自己的信息素，挑逗起其他Omega回应以甜蜜而令人血脉贲张的气息，毫无保留地弥漫着人们对生活的热爱与渴盼，那些——那些就是Dick Grayson，而Bruce让他认为这一切都是应当感到羞愧的。  
“普通人往往无法控制自己的所作所为，让自己为自己的天性所支配，那愚蠢透了，那简直是损人不利己的，只会为自己带来数不清的麻烦。”Bruce Wayne曾经在饭桌上如是评价，“任何一位成熟、得体而有自控力的Alpha都应当学会让其他人感受不到他的存在，这能帮助你更好地融入人群，更为隐蔽、高效地工作。”  
Dick一点儿都不想回想他被迫成为这该死的“成熟、得体而有自控力的Alpha”而经历了些什么,但Jason Todd显然与他不同，他就那么出现在这儿，带着Bruce一贯风格的“我知道你不喜欢但是我不在乎，所以接受吧”的耀武扬威。  
更糟糕的是这小子身上的每一个毛孔都浸透了Bruce的气味，浓烈的、几乎接近于工业酒精的白兰地气味，但凡每一个靠近他的瞬间，都在不停地刺激他的神经。  
有些年轻的Alpha在成年之前会竭力模仿自己所敬爱的家庭成员的气味，这不是什么罕见的情况，他们可能表现得十足像一个Omega，用导师的服装和一切沾满了让他们感到臣服的信息素纺织品等等来筑巢，Jason的情况下，这只让事情变得加倍的困难。  
Bruce或许让人难以忍受，但至少他保持自己气味的洁净。而Jason，体贴这个词儿可能从来就没有出现在他的字典里过，他总是吵吵嚷嚷，在泰坦塔里昂首阔步，仿佛从来没有意识到他身上来自Bruce的那股浓烈到令人不适的Alpha气息会给人带来什么麻烦。  
谢天谢地，Rachel显然尚未分化——但鉴于她已经14岁了，这只是迟早的事情，而让一个像Bruce那么强烈的Alpha信息素时刻萦绕在她周围显然不是一个非常好的主意。  
至于Gar，Gar看起来确实对此一点儿问题也没有，这多半因为他是个Beta——一个嗅觉尤其钝感的Beta，又或者是那些奇特的绿色小细胞干扰了老虎男孩的嗅觉，让他对此全然免疫。  
哦来吧，我不可能是唯一对那些信息素感到愤怒的人，Dick愤愤然地想。  
显然Bruce没有好好教过Jason关于如何成为“一个成熟、得体而有自控力的Alpha”，这小子幸运地在那之前就成功惹怒Bruce,让自己被扔出了蝙蝠洞。现在这麻烦是Dick的了，他必须得承认自己一直以来都在下意识地逃避这个麻烦，Jason从没有准时出现在训练室，也从没有与Dick私底下进行过任何罗宾同事之间的对话，他看起来像是泰坦塔里的隐形人，Dick明白这对一个呱噪烦人的男孩来说绝不正常。但谁能责怪他呢？不是谁都想面对一个全身散发着自己前上司信息素的狂信徒的。  
但是嘿，他仍然是你的弟弟，你的“没有选择的”头号麻烦，记得吗？  
Dick痛苦地揉了揉眉心，决定今天或许是个进行兄弟之间私人谈话的好时机。于是他在Rachel期待的目光中重复了一遍:“是的，全家出动，再棒也没有了。”

所以整整一个上午他都被困在自己的mini van里，鼻子里塞满了Bruce那让他不适的气味，混杂着Rachel因为兴奋而逐渐浓郁起来的奶香味，绝望地寻找着如何向这群孩子们解释泰坦塔背景的契机，在一个上午的折磨之后他变得有些暴躁。  
在拎着大包小包的纪念品购物袋走进渔人码头的餐馆里时孩子们的兴奋达到了顶点，他们在观景餐厅里的安静角落与螃蟹奋战的同时迅速地交谈起来，甚至于一向对他们不屑于一顾的Jason都加入了谈话。  
“所以下午我们要去恶魔岛？从这儿你可以看见它对吗？” Rachel努力咀嚼着蟹腿，研究着手里的地图，并不时向码头外极目远眺。  
“关于那个——”作为一个素食主义者Gar拒绝螃蟹，他别具一格地在嘴里塞满了酸面包和沙拉，这让他有些吐字不清，“——我们在那之前能去一趟Game Stop吗，我恐怕回来之后那儿就关门了。”  
“什么？”Rachel露出了震惊的神色，“我以为你的游戏都是电子版的，你不能从网上购买吗？”  
“是的——但是，”Gar露出了渴望的神情，“他们出了一个等身的蝙蝠侠雕塑，我想把它摆在客厅里，你知道，圣诞节快到了，那会让我们更有圣诞节的氛围不是吗？并且，想想那多酷，我们可以把所有的圣诞礼物都堆在黑暗骑士的脚底下，这样他可以帮我们看着它们，并且给我们分发礼物！”  
Dick对此十分想发表意见，他不是很能理解圣诞节和蝙蝠侠之间有什么必然联系，并且蝙蝠侠也决计不会做出给孩子们看守礼物这种事情来，那是圣诞老人的活，不是蝙蝠侠的。  
更何况他一点儿也不想回想起自己17岁那年圣诞节收到的一整盒安全套的事故，虽然他在圣诞树下发现了这个礼物，并且它十分有可能属于Alfred或者是Bruce Wayne，但他拒绝把Alfred这位和蔼可亲的老人和这么充满讽刺意味的礼物联系在一起。  
“事实上——鉴于冬天即将来临，”他清了清喉咙，“我觉得购物广场是个更合适的选择，你们中的一些人需要一些新衣服。”  
“我很好，”Gar更加热切地宣布，“我可以从网上随便邮寄点什么帽衫，毛衣，我想那是我的老虎基因作祟，我可完全不怕冷！”  
“我相信老虎的栖息地不在西伯利亚，” Jason对此刻薄地指出，“但是你说得对，我们可以用上一个黑暗骑士在我们的客厅里，那会很圣诞节。”  
这句话听起来真是要人命的怪异，Dick徒劳地试图继续挽回自己重回泰坦塔的第一个圣诞节，他不想在自己前上司的眼皮子底下度过，即使那只是一个等身雕塑，“我想圣诞节还有一个多月，所以我觉得咱们大可不必这么提前准备，即使需要，我想圣诞树也会是个不错的装饰品。——你觉得如何，Rachel?”  
Rachel看起来对自己被卷入这场战争十分吃惊，她张了张嘴，但作为一个好女孩，她最终选择了站在dick一边：“我想圣诞树听起来更圣诞一些，而且，我想它更大，我们可以买一些小型玩偶——蝙蝠侠或者超人或者别的什么——挂在上面。”  
“但是黑暗骑士跟圣诞树差不多高，”Gar涨红了脸，继续努力争辩，“并且嘿——谁能拒绝一个几乎是真正的黑暗骑士，想象一下！足有本人那么高的——六英尺三英寸高的黑暗骑士！”  
显然除了不得不晚上和他一起工作的那个人，Dick心想，何况他可十分确信Bruce Wayne本人并没有那么高，这位黑暗骑士也就刚好六英尺一英寸而已，就比自己高那么微不足道的一英寸。倘若不是蝙蝠侠的靴子底层装满了各种各样有趣的小玩具导致他比实际身高又高上了那么几英寸的话，人们对于罗宾和蝙蝠侠的身高差决计没有那么错误的认知。  
他一点儿也不想承认自己的语气听起来嫉妒极了，而Jason的插嘴让他更郁闷了。  
“哥们，你说到了点子上。”男孩儿庄重的宣布，这种时候得到来自罗宾的支持显然让Gar十分受宠若惊，“当然除了真正见过本人的那些人，但是，我确信一个等身雕塑也足够好了。尤其是对那些没有真正见过他的人而言。”  
“哈，没错！” Gar发出了知音难酬的快乐呐喊，“我们以后可以在塔里摆上超人、蝙蝠侠和海王的雕塑，这样咱们可以假装自己每天都在开一个正义联盟的私人会议。想想那该有多酷！”  
他清了几下喉咙，压低了嗓子：“每个人都在线吗？我是蝙蝠侠，正义联盟集合。哦对了，你们有谁看到我的罗宾了吗？嘿——他就在这儿呢！”  
他这话是对着Jason说的，而后者因为这句话挂上了毫不掩饰的大大微笑，甚至于十分给面子地吹了一声口哨。  
Dick觉得自己的心灵受到了重创，更让他难以接受的是Rachel也快乐地加入了这个小游戏。  
“虽然万圣节已经过了，但我要做超人女孩。”她大喊，“Kara和Alex要永远开心地在一起。”  
Dick完全不懂她在说什么，从表情来看男孩儿们显然也不得其解。  
“Kara没有结婚，”Jason第一个反应过来，颇为机智地指出，“我没有见过她，也不知道她是不是正在约会任何人，但超人不叫Alex。如果你问我，我会说罗宾也不叫这个。”  
Rachel吐了吐舌头，发出了Ewwww的声音：“那太恶心了，Kara压根儿就不会喜欢罗宾，绝不可能。又不是每个女人都非得爱上罗宾不可，我是说，罗宾又不是蝙蝠侠——或者超人。”  
Dick对于Rachel澄清自己和Kara之间那并不存在的绯闻十分感激，但是慢着，她是不是说了“他又不是蝙蝠侠”？  
Dick感到自己的心灵受到了加乘式的暴击。  
他沉浸在顾影自怜的情绪中，甚至没有注意到Jason对他皱了皱鼻子，投来审视的一瞥，而后高声宣布：“那是胡扯，每个人都爱罗宾，包括且不限于女人。”  
“Omega或者不是Omega，”Gar插嘴了，“罗宾很性感，但是Kara是外星人，也许她与我们的审美不太一致。说不定她会喜欢一些奇特的外形特征，比如绿色的头发什么的。”  
兴许是因为融洽起来的氛围，兴许是因为对蝙蝠侠共同的崇拜让Gar产生了突然的亲近感，他向Jason提出了问题，这显然是Rachel一直以来也关心的，因为Dick注意到她也偷偷竖起了耳朵。  
“嘿，我注意到你从来没来训练室。”Gar认真地掰了掰手指，“我甚至只在走廊里看到你三次——或者五次，‘你知道是什么’这种职业都不用训练的吗？”  
Jason迅速地陷入了沉默，男孩儿咬住了嘴唇，Dick不确信那是不是自己的错觉，但他似乎嗅到了男孩身上气味发生了改变，变得更为柔软而沉郁，甚至带上了一些富于Omega气息的甜腻，只是稍纵即逝。  
“哦，不，我们当然得训练。”他故作轻松地耸了耸了肩，“但是我想你不能管你们那个叫训练。我是说，猛揍一个可怜的沙包？你的敌人可不会站着不动，这种行为蠢透了。”  
Gar的眼睛亮了起来：“所以你们的训练都是在实地的？我是说，你们有机会真正地去帮助别人，打击罪犯什么的？”  
“当然，狠揍他们的屁股。感觉美妙极了，没法不爱那个。”Jason的回答轻快极了。  
Dick意识到Rachel向自己投来了颇为幽怨的目光，于是他清了清喉咙，“那不是事实，在‘你知道是什么’能够真正执行实地任务之前需要漫长的正规训练——你们现在正在进行的这种。那能够教会你们在真正的实地任务中保护自己，你们知道这种职业会遭遇各种各样难以预料的危险，而那些年长者并非时刻都能注意到你们，所以这些训练很重要。”  
Jason发出了不以为然的嗤笑声，这让Dick极为恼火，他向自己的继任者高高挑起了眉毛：“关于这个，Jason，你有意见？”  
“我不确定。”烦人而骄纵的男孩似乎是撅起了嘴，他的确有对可爱的嘴唇，Dick想，像是能帮助他拿到任何自己想要的那种漂亮嘴唇，“我只是猜测那些训练都是个别定制的。因为我不记得大家伙有给我这些无聊而烦人的训练，或许那些都是给没有足够资质的劣等品准备的？”  
Gar猛吸了一口气，餐桌上瞬间陷入了令人尴尬的沉默。Rachel试图向Gar卖力地推荐手里的螃蟹爪子以转移话题，但老虎男孩的脸因此而变得更绿了，仿佛那些柔软的白色海鲜让他想起了什么糟糕透顶的回忆。  
这丝毫没有作用，Dick感到鼻腔里弥漫着的、属于Bruce的那股气味猛然地浓郁了起来。尽管眼下它闻起来没有那么Bruce了，情绪逐渐失控的Jason显然已经不能再完美地维持自己的伪装，但那其中仍然充满了令Dick烦躁而不适的酒精气息，这股气味正在逐渐地让他失去耐性。  
“哦，我不知道，劣等品总好过淘汰品。”Dick深吸了一口气，努力调整自己的情绪以维持信息素的稳定，但效果不太好，他能够从Rachel瞬间僵硬的肢体动作里看出来这一点，“某些人或许可以像个Omega那样噘嘴撒娇就得以逃过本来必须完成的训练，但你知道人们怎么说，该来的总会来。”  
Jason同样挑起了眉毛，他怒视着Dick，看起来挑衅意味十足，但Dick抢在他之前继续了下去。尽管他不喜欢Bruce那些关于信息素的说辞，但他不得不承认Jason身上散发出的那股酒精味的确令他烦躁，这让他的舌头自我放纵到了一个混蛋的地步。  
“你们听说过那些公司里的人事部门怎么做吗？所谓暂时转岗什么的，通常不过是‘我不想付你违约赔偿金，但是你不合适你的工作’的另一种委婉说辞，他们希望这些‘淘汰品’们有着足够的自知之明，好自个儿辞职，因为当面说出‘你不够好’对于这些脆弱而糟糕的员工们来说太难了不是吗？”  
Jason握住餐具的指节瞬间变得惨白，男孩儿垂下了眼睛，假装专注在自己眼前的食物上，他的呼吸粗重起来，但这没能帮助他控制住肩膀的颤抖。浓烈而包含酒精气息的味道几乎在一瞬间就被稀释，取而代之的是迅速发散的苦涩木质香味，若有若无的薄荷气息让那味道闻起来哀伤得令人心醉，这让Dick本能地住嘴，后悔紧紧攫住了他，但他没法儿把那些糟糕透顶的话再收回来。  
“我很抱歉，Jason，那不是我真正的意思。”Dick伸出手，试图抚摸男孩的肩膀以让他好受点，但Jason在他的手指碰到任何地方之前就推开了椅子站了起来，居高临下恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“也许关于淘汰品的说法你是对的，”他说，Dick没法不注意到他声音里的颤抖，“但并不是每个淘汰品都应该被淘汰，他——你们都可能是错的。”  
他在Dick能够站起来之前就离开了餐桌，迅速地消失在门外，而后是渔人码头嘈杂拥挤的人群里。  
Gar的脸彻底地绿了，Rachel和他迅速地交换了一个不安的眼神。  
“吃完你们的午餐，”Dick听见自己平静的台词，“我们会把他找回来的，现在，我要离开一下，如果时间允许，也许我们甚至可以来得及赶回来下午去恶魔岛。”  
他做了几个深呼吸，拎着那些购物袋走向前台付清了账单，并替孩子们点了甜品与软饮。  
冷静，他告诉自己，就像Bruce教会自己的那样，Jason不是第一次从自己眼底下跑开了，这没什么大不了，他只需要离开餐厅，在孩子们看不见的地方打开追踪器，然后Jason的位置就会像太阳底下的影子一样无所遁形。他可以迅速地追上去，用一个简单的道歉和命令把他带回来，然后一切就会像刚开始一样，他们可以继续这场城市旅行，Gar和Rachel甚至都不会喝完他们的饮料，他甚至有时间顺道把那些购物袋扔回自己的后车厢里。  
谢天谢地，蝙蝠侠在Jason身上植入了一个追踪器。  
这突如其来的想法让Dick有些不舒服起来，该死的，他正在变得像蝙蝠侠一样，而他不是、也决不应该是蝙蝠侠。他尝试过了，结果十分糟糕。  
“你觉得这是我的错吗？” 在回到座位时他听到Gar的小声提问，他甚至不需要来自老虎男孩的信息素来告诉自己眼下他有些紧张，“你觉得Dick能把Jason带回来吗？那些话真的太糟糕了，我希望他还好。”  
“我不知道，”Rachel的声音小得几不可闻，她闻起来紧张得像一条被绷紧的皮筋，“但我觉得Dick看起来很生气，也许你就不应该提起那个‘你知道是什么’的话题。”  
“我知道，我知道——我只是觉得，他们应该谈一谈这个问题。你觉得他们看起来有谈过吗？毕竟咱们呆在塔里有一周多了，我以为他们有充裕的时间可以在一起谈一谈。”  
“是的，但是很显然，”Rachel停顿了一下，“他们没有。”  
Dick停了下来，感到自己的身体周围迅速弥漫起了了几乎接近于Bruce一般浓烈的龙舌兰酒精味。  
去他妈的自我控制，他愤愤然地想，操他的蝙蝠侠，这个疯子居然没有告诉自己Jason是个Omega。


	2. 热潮

在Dick的计划中，Jason的行踪需要自己很费一番力气才能得到。但他没有想到的是它出现得轻而易举，简直像是Jason故意为之。  
他不用太靠近自己的mini van就闻到了停车场里一股强烈得几乎能让任何alpha发疯的信息素，不是甜腻的那一类——青苹果和豆蔻的清新甜蜜在渔人码头混杂的气息里迅速地穿梭，极具穿透性，隐约的木质香让它看起来没有那么的平易近人，却充斥了欲绝还迎的狡黠，夹杂其中的、似有若无的酒精味即使是Dick也不得不承认它有多性感。  
更不用提这股传播范围充分彰显了信息素的来源是多么的优质，不是每个Omega都能用这种近乎疯狂的方式盖过露天停车场里的杂乱气息，而且Omega们多半是害羞、内敛的，他们多数情况下不被认为是造成他人困扰的对象，只有无耻又粗鲁的Alpha才会毫无顾忌地张扬自己的信息素，为公众带来困扰——这也是Bruce一再向自己强调的。但是天哪，谁能想到一个Omega也能如此烦人呢？  
Dick不得不停下来，努力深呼吸了几次以避免自己被这股信息素所干扰，他觉得十分恼火，即使大多数Alpha不会将这认为成一种困扰，他注意到周围有些Alpha已经挂上了颇为玩味的笑容，低声交谈并四处张望，好奇地寻找信息素的来源。  
这简直是一场公众场合下上映的脱衣舞秀，Dick想，这位Omega的监护人显然应当立刻被剥夺监护资格。当然这是建立在对方果真拥有一位监护人的情况下，说真的，什么样的监护人会允许这种行为发生？他们小学的算数课难道都在打瞌睡吗，他们甚至不能简单地计算自己家中Omega的热潮期？  
他内心对对方监护人的愤怒诅咒在他不经意间接近了来源方向时戛然而止。  
他不敢相信，Jason就在那儿，坐在一辆保时捷的车前盖上，这儿有一些付费停车场，但也有些有钱的混球们酷爱将自己的豪车混迹于平凡人的停车场中，享受人们艳羡的目光或者是饱含恶意的划痕，但他们一点儿也不在乎，因为他们的富有让他们可以轻易地换掉那些车，或者把它们当做消耗品在抓捕犯人时直接撞翻——不要问Dick是怎么知道的，他见多了这些讨人厌的混球。  
眼下Jason就在跟其中的一位交谈，Dick看见对方蓝色的眼睛和斑白的头发，挂着布鲁斯宝贝式的微笑。而Jason显然对于应付这类人充满了擅长，他从背后看不见Jason的表情，但“布鲁斯宝贝”的微笑足以表现一切。  
“我想你找错车了，我亲爱的孩子。”  
“也许，原谅我。”Dick听见Jason如是说，他几乎可以想见男孩噘着嘴的表情，眨着他罕见的翠绿眼睛，青苹果与豆蔻的香气仿佛在微醺的酒精中蒸藤雾化，赤裸裸地挑逗着周围每一个Alpha的神经，“但是我迷路了，你能帮助我吗？”  
“当然，”布鲁斯宝贝向Jason眨了眨眼睛，用Dick十分似曾相识的方式，那简直刺眼透了，“如果你从那儿下来，我能看看怎样可以帮你找到你的监护人。他就在附近，我相信？”  
“哦，当然。”Jason回答，“谁知道呢，他应当就在附近，但我一点儿也不想见到他，我猜他多半也不想见到我，所以我现在是个无家可归的流浪儿啦。如果你足够好心，可以收留我一会儿吗，我会报答你的，不管你想要的是什么。”  
Dick被眼前的一切深深的震惊到了，以至于他甚至不能反应过来自己眼前发生些什么。  
他法律上的弟弟是当着自己的面正在向一个年龄足够当他爷爷的男人约炮吗？  
不，在那之前，Bruce是不是忘记了什么十分重要的信息，比如Jason Todd的生平资料，第二性别应当加粗显示的那种。到底怎么样的疯子才会让一个Omega参与到义警生活中来，甚至都没有经过足够的训练？  
布鲁斯宝贝的动作阻止了Dick的震惊与胡思乱想，他在对方伸出手打算放到Jason肩膀上之前冲了过去，抢在对方之前将男孩拉向了自己的方向。  
“嘿，感谢你对我弟弟的照顾。”Dick听到自己说，“我想现在开始我会接手关照他的，我希望你今天过得愉快。”  
没有人对此作出任何反应。  
Jason只是歪过头，挂着特有的、Jason式的狡黠笑容，不置可否地看着Dick。而布鲁斯宝贝显然更没有这个打算，年长的Alpha只是皱起了眉头，用审视的目光打量着Dick。  
Dick意识到自己的动作有些过分粗鲁了，他颇为尴尬地松开了手，而后摸了摸鼻子。  
“哦，Dick，Dick Grayson，”他向对方伸出了手，假装没有看到Jason烦人透顶的笑容，“一个警探。”  
布鲁斯宝贝审视的目光又落到他拎着的购物袋上了，Rachel的内衣颇为尴尬地从边缘露出了一个小小的角落，Dick不用对方的眼神也知道这看起来像什么，他很是挫败地将购物袋扔到了背后。  
“感恩节购物，警探先生？”布鲁斯宝贝挑了挑眉毛，“这是个容易对自己的被监护人疏于关照的季节。”  
这的确是，但Dick一点儿也不想跟一个像Bruce一样的阔佬探讨这个问题，尤其是他才刚刚把Rachel和Gar丢在了餐厅里，他以尽可能轻柔的动作抓住了Jason的胳膊，将他拉到了自己身边：“我恐怕是的，所以我得感谢你的善意。”  
Jason没有抵抗，这聪明小子显然知道什么是可以被允许的而什么不可以，但他脸上那狡黠而令人厌恶的笑容始终没有消失。  
“我可以看出，你们之间好像没有太多的基因相似度。”布鲁斯宝贝似乎意有所指地开口，Dick知道他指的是什么，但只是把Jason抓得更紧了，并试图拉着他离开这个让他们都尴尬不已的现场。  
“是的，我们不是血脉兄弟。我们共同的父亲是一个大善人，也许有一天我们会再见面。”话虽如此，Dick衷心希望这一幕不要来临。他该怎么给Bruce介绍眼前的男人？嘿，Bruce，这是Jason曾经试图勾搭的对象，你确定你给够他零花钱了吗？

Dick最终成功让Jason和自己摆脱了这个令人尴尬的场面，他有充分的理由怀疑自己离开后对方立刻拨通了儿童监管组织的电话，但他们只能从Jason的记录里追溯到Bruce，而他更加确信一个让未成年Omega在夜晚留连街道与城市里最危险的犯罪分子打交道的阔佬有十足的本事摆平一切地方的儿童保护组织。  
Jason没有抗议他越加粗暴起来的动作，事实上，男孩的信息素越加浓郁起来。这么近距离闻到如此浓烈的信息素，即使是Dick也觉得几乎要招架不住。酒精和Omega，这是对一个Alpha来说最糟糕的搭档，而Jason显然没有给任何Alpha留下选择。  
“你得控制一下你的信息素。”Dick终于忍不住对男孩发出了警告，他们离开了停车场，但如果Jason继续这样下去，他不确定将男孩带回餐厅是个好主意。  
“我不得不说，当你跑开时，我没想到再见到你会是——”Dick停顿了一下，试图让自己听起来不那么刺耳而伤人，最终他放弃了，只是耸了耸肩，简单地概括了一下：“这样。”  
“哈，”Jason发出了轻蔑的笑声：“你想的会是怎样？发现我蜷缩在一个角落里痛哭流涕。我恐怕那不是我的风格，我的非血缘大哥。”  
“所以你的风格是什么，随意地坐在车前盖上向老头子兜售自己的身体吗？”Dick反唇相讥，面对Jason他就是没法儿控制自己的脾气，这不奇怪，他很怀疑谁能，即使是那个蝙蝠侠。不然Jason就不会在此时站在自己的面前不断挑战自己的神经了不是吗。  
有那么一瞬间Jason像只被激怒的猛兽，随时都会向Dick扑过来，但最终他强迫自己冷静了下来，将手放进裤袋，耸了耸肩：“我们接下来要去哪儿？”  
“如果你能成熟一点控制好自己的信息素，我们就可以回去和Rachel他们会合，好继续完成我们的城市观光。”Dick抓住了Jason的肩膀，强迫他面向自己，“现在，如果这一切都是为了激怒我，是时候结束了。我很抱歉如果我的说法伤害了你Jason，那不是我本来的意思。如果你想要的是道歉，我可以给你。但你得停下这一切，你在给周围的人带来麻烦，更糟糕的是，你也在伤害你自己。”  
Jason避开了他的视线，只是紧紧咬住了自己的下唇。  
天哪，他闻起来可真好，Dick想，自己或许是有太久没有约会过一个真正的Omega了，他几乎快要忘了这个人群的气味闻起来有多么的甜美而令人无法抗拒，而Jason独有的侵略性只让这一切变得更加难以忍耐。  
“所以，不管你需要什么，你可以告诉我，而不是继续像——这样——胡乱地扩散你的信息素。我们可以站在这儿等着，直到你能好好控制自己为止。”  
Dick以为自己已经给足了这个麻烦孩子耐心，但他万万没有想到过接下来的发展——Jason终于停止折磨自己的嘴唇，像是下定了什么决心似的抬起脸直视他：“我恐怕我不能，Dick。这是热潮期，我没办法控制。”  
去他妈的蝙蝠侠，Dick想，他这几天是不是漏接了一个‘嘿，关于那个我交给你照顾的弟弟，他其实是个Omega，并且他没几天就要度过热潮期，请准备好毛毯和开水’的电话？  
Dick发誓下次他绝对会谨慎接过任何从Bruce Wayne手里交出来的任何东西。

“所以，”Dick愤怒地坐进了驾驶座，从前视镜里看见Jason缓慢地在后座上蜷缩成一团，“为什么是今天？我明白你们没法控制自己的热潮和发情期，但是你至少可以告诉我。”  
“放松，这不是什么大事，”Jason在后座上调整着姿势，像只慵懒的猫一样把自己埋进柔软的坐垫里，他从购物袋里借用了Gar的老虎纹毯子裹在身上，“给我开一个酒店房间，然后把我扔在那儿，一切都会好的。”  
“那不可能，”Dick干脆地打断了Jason，开启了发动机，“我们这就回泰坦塔。把你送回自己的房间后，我再回来接Rachel和Gar。”  
Jason在后座上扭动了几下，发出了柔软而充满抱怨意味的呻吟声，Dick尴尬地发现自己塞在方向盘下的位置有了一些不适，于是他不动声色地调整了一下坐姿。  
“我不会回泰坦塔，”Jason的声音从毯子底下闷闷地传了出来，“我需要一个Alpha。”  
“谨防你没有注意，我就是一个Alpha。”Dick感到备受冒犯。  
而Jason对此只是咯咯笑了起来，如果不是那些该死的信息素，Dick相信自己现在已经软了。  
“无意冒犯，但是你从Bruce那儿拿了‘我现在可以去操Omega’的从业证书了吗？”Jason把脸从毯子里伸了出来，脸因为大笑而泛起了玫瑰色，这让他那对湖绿的瞳孔看起来漂亮极了，“鉴于你之前餐桌上的发言，我恐怕你得出示一下那张证件，Grayson警官。你是不是努力训练了很久才拿到那张证件？大蝙蝠给你应得的夸奖了吗？”  
“首先，我想要跟谁发生关系不需要Bruce的许可，”Dick感到自己因为Jason即将到来的热潮期而被吓退的怒气再度聚集了起来，“其次，我不会上你，这也许让你惊讶，但不是每个Alpha都会对你有性方面的兴趣。你需要回到你的房间里，把自己塞进一堆柔软的东西里去，吃几颗药片，喝一杯热水，然后睡上一觉，一切都会好的。”  
“哇哦，你刚刚是在说喝一杯热水吗？”这下Jason确乎大笑起来了，他在后座上放肆地发出笑声，来回翻滚到Dick以为他几乎要掉下座位去。  
Dick抿紧了嘴，恶狠狠地摁了一下喇叭：“这没什么可笑的，现在系好你的安全带。”  
Jason从善如流，他停下了大笑，重新把自己裹了起来，挑衅地眨了眨眼睛：“你是在说你不想用随便什么东西捅进我的嘴巴里，狠狠地操它直到它没法再说出任何让你烦躁的话是吗？真是个感人的谎话，我知道我自己会有多烦人。”  
他是对的，Dick想，他真的很烦人，男孩的言语没法不让他想象那个场景，这对他方向盘下兴奋的那个小部位毫无帮助。  
兴许是他的表情给了Jason更多鼓励，男孩儿的笑容变得更明显了，他微微前倾了身体，撅起嘴，把脸贴在了驾驶座的后背上，Dick确信自己只要一回头就可以看到他的腺体，就在自己鼻子底下散发出好闻得要命的味道，愈加浓郁的信息素几乎要将小小的车内空间淹没。  
Dick不认为自己还可以在这种情况下若无其事地开上一个多小时的车，倘使遭遇这种情况的是那只巨大的黑色蝙蝠，他会很乐意瞧一瞧蝙蝠侠要如何在这种情况下坚持他关于自我控制的论调，但当主角是自己时，一切就变得没那么好玩了。  
所以他能有什么选择呢，Dick恼火地想，一间酒店房间看起来是无可避免的，他可以用uber给Rachel和Gar叫上一辆出租车。  
而这一切都是该死的蝙蝠侠的错，他选择在毫无说明的情况下把一个Omega交给另外一个正当壮年的Alpha。并且，这个Omega还是眼前的——这样。  
Dick终于还是忍不住回头看了Jason一眼，男孩因为热潮的影响已经陷入了半昏睡的状态，他的脸就紧紧贴在驾驶座椅的旁边，泛着玫瑰色的红晕，鼻子上那些小小的雀斑因为体温的影响而变得愈加明显起来，这让人很容易忘记罗宾2.0平时是多么的令人恼怒，此时此刻他像任何一个普通的Omega一样安静而惹人怜爱。  
Dick已经不记得自己上一次离一个Omega这么近是什么时候了，他下意识地将视线落在了Jason总是喋喋不休、让人愤怒的那张嘴上，它现在也像主人一样陷入了沉默，因为热潮的影响变得更加红润而丰满，柔软诱人，Dick不得不承认当它终于停下尖酸刻薄的讽刺与俏皮话的时候看起来的确可爱得要命，没法拒绝它提出的要求也许并非蝙蝠侠的过错。  
在Dick意识到自己做了什么以前，他发现自己已经沉迷于对方嘴唇的触感，它们碰触起来就像看起来一样美好。起初一切都很轻柔而舒适，Dick从没有想过有天自己会亲吻Jason Todd，但那感觉过分美好让他忘记了思考这个。男孩嘴唇上弥漫着的青苹果与豆蔻的甜蜜香气让他战栗不已，而那些酒精——那些被蝙蝠侠声称为毒害大脑、应当被完全避免、并阻止Alpha们高效工作的酒精——只让一切变得更加令人沉迷。  
他的动作或许因此逐渐粗鲁了起来，因为他知道自己的确伸出手去试图固定男孩的后脑勺，这让Jason微微皱起了眉头，不安地扭动了一下，尽管并没有清醒过来。  
Omega热潮的第一阶段在得到合适的温度与舒适环境后通常会让Omega们陷入难以清醒的睡眠，这将为他们接下来为期数日极有可能产生的性交行为提供体力，Jason——尽管平时是如此的精神饱满而又令人恼怒——这一点上显然也没有任何例外。迅猛袭来的热潮让男孩变得难以清醒，并在睡梦中发出柔软而充满邀请意味的咕哝声，这阻止了Dick任何可能产生的进一步行为，并让他及时清醒了过来。  
Dick迅速扭过头，震惊地与前视镜中的自己对视，因为过度的亲吻他的嘴唇同样变得红肿而湿润，提醒着他男孩嘴唇难以忘却的美妙触感，这让他的神经产生了久违的、完全脱离了理智控制的兴奋，那些细小的像触电一般的舒适感觉在一瞬间就爬满全身，而后聚集在那已经足够让他苦恼的部位上，他将手伸了下去，发出了一声难以相信的咕哝声，而后绝望地捂住了额头。  
该死的，他的确毫无疑问地硬了。在近乎于三年之久的、刻意远离任何Omega的生活之后，这是他第一次被Omega的信息素诱发出性致。  
即使很不想承认，Dick也不得不说，这种久违了的感觉真是该死的美妙极了。


	3. 训练

当Jason醒过来时，陌生而洁净的环境让他打了个冷战。当然这不是说他感到寒冷，因为很显然，他几乎是被塞进了一堆各式各样的毛毯里。  
热潮让他的思维变钝了，他眯着眼睛努力地思考了一会儿，才意识到自己身处酒店的房间里，身上堆满了一切Dick Grayson能够找得到的纺织物，杂乱无章，这让他不舒服极了,感谢Dick，他至少没把Rachel的内衣堆上来。  
啊，热潮，又是热潮期。  
Jason缓慢地扭动着身体，将那些纺织物努力推开，如果他有足够的力气，他会将它们一件一件安排好，做成个挺舒服的窝。Dick对于纺织品或许很没有品味，但至少他有那张万能的黑金卡并且十分了解哪儿可以买到上等的纺织物。他的身体周围包裹着羊绒、高密度的针织纯棉，羽绒被，这一切都让他的体温在昏睡过去的期间也得以完美地被保持。  
他费力地转了转脑袋，试图寻找热水，并祈祷Dick至少有将热水留在他伸手可以拿到的地方，至于其他一切的麻烦，他笃定将它们留到以后去考虑。  
热潮的影响同样让他视力模糊，他伸出手去摸索着，然后被另外一双手握住了，熟悉的酒精味以恰到好处的浓度弥漫开来，不会让他觉得饥渴，只让他觉得舒适而放松，他本能地舒展开身体，将那只手拉进了这堆应该是巢的东西里，贴在自己的脸上，发出满足的呻吟。  
龙舌兰，酒精，他怎么能拒绝这个味道，那些夜晚的酒吧里弥漫着的、有些酒保会偷偷塞给他的味道，那一切都让他感到兴奋而温暖。  
说到底酒精是多么的可爱，它可以麻痹人的神经，让Jason忘记被街头更大的孩子们殴打出的瘀伤，和被抛弃的痛苦。他不明白为什么有人会规定未成年人就不能沾染酒精，说得好像孩子们就没有足够的烦恼需要逃避一样。待在酒吧里是一件愉快的事情，他可以偷偷从桌角趁人不注意偷走别人的酒精喝掉，而后在微醺中幻想自己身处一个温暖的、充满了爱意的家。他的家人们虽然偶尔会向他拳打脚踢，但在心情好时还是会拍拍他的脑袋，像对待任何一个普通的美国孩子一样称赞他。  
“好男孩，你是怎么溜进来的，”他们会那么说，“哦，你可真可爱。”  
现在的确有人在抚摸他的脑袋，低声跟他说些什么，他不确定那是否是他记忆中的那些称赞，但这感觉很棒，于是他蠕动着，发出满意而渴求的呻吟声，即使他干燥的喉咙因此而疼痛不已，他也依旧想要更多的抚摸。  
那只手从他的巢里被抽出去了，突然涌入的冷空气让他控制不住的发抖，并因此而发出了细小的呜咽声。信息素的主人敏锐地察觉了这一点并迅速增强了信息素，现在它闻起来就像酒保偷偷塞给他的龙舌兰一样了，突然浓郁起来的信息素迅速作用于血管和神经，它们提高了Jason的体温，但随之而来的后果是下体也变得异样起来。  
他不受控制地夹紧了双腿，身体内部突然兴奋起来的激素让他的后穴产生了一股剧烈的收缩，愉悦得仿佛触电一般的酥麻感悄然产生，他忍不住摩挲腿部，并因为每一次肌肉移动产生的快感而轻声呻吟。下体厚重的短裤让他不舒服极了，他缓慢地将手伸了下去，在抚摸自己和脱掉短裤之间犹豫不决。  
但有人替他做了决定，他的手在伸到短裤里之前就被抓住了，而后迅速地被固定了起来，双手被抬起的姿势与被控制感让他体内的激素更加兴奋，后穴再度不受控制地抽动，猛烈的酥麻感让他全身每一根神经都因为舒适而尖叫起来，即使没法清晰地发出声音，他仍然设法发出了细小的、尖锐的呻吟声来表达自己的期待与兴奋。  
该死，他爱死这个感觉了，与Alpha共度良宵在此时看起来一点儿都不像个坏主意，即使是因此而怀孕听起来也只像个微不足道的小麻烦。会有个小东西从他的肚子里钻出来，那又如何，什么都不能阻止他得到眼前那几乎能让人发疯的快感。  
他可以为眼前的Alpha下跪，怀孕，做任何他要求自己去做的事情，只要他能继续抚摸自己，粗暴或温柔的，他一点儿也不会介意。尝试着用最诱惑的方式轻咬自己的下唇，Jason努力试图让眼前的Alpha更亲近自己一些，他明白他们有多爱这个，但眼前这个alpha仿佛是个例外。  
有人抓住他的脚踝，将它们从温暖的巢穴里拉了出来，并强迫他的双腿分开，这让他没法儿再互相摩挲着来爱抚自己，但双腿被迫张开感觉并不坏，他的穴口因为这个姿势而兴奋地收缩，他下意识地绷紧了屁股，急迫地等待着接下来可能的侵占与暴力。  
毕竟，除了性，还有什么理由会让一个Alpha留在发情期的Omega身旁呢，他们是如此的饥渴、不可理喻，感情丰富而招人厌烦。  
用不了太久Jason就发现自己的Alpha别有计划，一桶冰凉的水从他的头顶猝不及防地淋下，冰冷的水温让他发出了不敢置信的尖叫，急速降低的体温扼杀了他的一切性致，连带着头脑也一瞬间清醒起来。那些讨厌的冷水甩进了他的眼睛里，他不得不努力眨着眼睛以摆脱那些阻碍他视线的水珠。  
有人帮了他的忙，略显粗糙、带着龙舌兰气味的修长手指抹掉了他眼睛里的水珠，动作出乎意料的温柔。Jason抬起脸，震惊地发现Dick就在那儿，站在床边，提着皮质水桶，其中空空如也。  
不知道是因为愤怒还是寒冷，他开始发抖，从全身到牙齿。他咬牙切齿地挤出了一句话：“Dick，告诉我，你刚刚是不是向一个处于热潮期的Omega泼了一桶冷水？”  
Dick耸了耸肩，看起来一点儿也不因此而愧疚，他轻松地将水桶扔在了一边：“我很抱歉，但接下来我需要你保持清醒，就一小会儿。”  
“有什么特别的理由我们必须得用这个姿势谈话吗？”Jason感到怒气在胸腔里蒸腾，在一个不打算与自己发生关系的Alpha面前被迫张开双腿让他感到羞辱至极，他十分确信Dick的目光在他的屁股上流连了片刻，这一点儿不奇怪，他可以很轻松地看见自己每一个反应，包括那些细微而兴奋的穴口收缩与眼下紧绷的大腿肌肉。  
Jason在那样的视线下忍住了想要扭动身体躲进巢里的冲动，他的双手被绑得太紧，那些徒劳的尝试只会让他看起来悲惨透顶，当然这不是说现在他看起来就不悲惨。虚弱的热潮期身体无法让他快速恢复体温，所以他抖得像一只刚掉出巢穴的罗宾雏鸟，尽管尽了最大努力，他也无法控制自己的牙齿互相打架，发出脆弱的呻吟声。  
他希望Dick的沉默不是在欣赏现在的自己，该死的Omega天性让他对这个想法产生了无可遏制的兴奋，他的男根甚至因此开始抬头，而Dick只是颇为审视地又看了一眼，这让他简直无地自容。  
“好吧，你看起来很冷，所以让我长话短说。简单来说，你需要学会保护自己。”  
Jason用自己所能够拥有的最大的声音发出了一声响亮的嗤笑声，Dick装作没有听到。  
“你的敌人多数是Alpha，危险、熟知如何应用自己信息素的Alpha。如果你像个普通Omega一样，在Alpha的信息素下轻易地下跪、屈服，甚至于愿意为他们做任何事，那会让你的工作变得无比危险，”Dick停顿了一下，“很遗憾地说，比我或者Bruce所遭遇的更为危险。”  
“我没有愿意为Alpha做任何事，尤其是你。”Jason知道Dick说的是对的，但愤怒让他拒绝承认，他一定是疯了才会认为给Dick怀孕不是一个坏主意。他恶狠狠地瞪视着Dick，试图说服自己他看起来并没有自己想象中那么英俊。  
这一点儿帮助也没有，Dick就在床尾，握住他的脚踝，半弓着身子仿佛随时都会凑上来亲吻他，但眼下罗宾1.0只是对他的反驳高高挑起了眉毛，室内灯光在他完美的脸部轮廓上投下黄金色的阴影，他全身的蜜色皮肤泛出像金子一样纯净的光芒。  
Dick Grayson的光芒是如此耀眼，他几乎不像个哥谭出身的孩子，这让Jason对自己的苍白皮肤和雀斑无可避免地自卑起来。  
而在男人面前被剥到只剩一条短裤也无助于Jason的自尊，他曾经非常的细瘦，街头生活对于男孩儿们的健康没有帮助，Bruce在这一年里给了他许多帮助，他已经疯狂去锻炼试图弥补那些失去的时光，但基因和时间阻止了他得到更进一步的成果。  
而Robin1.0眼下就在他触手可及的地方，展示着每一样他一直以来梦寐以求的东西。常年的罗宾和警察工作精确地磨砺了他的每一块肌肉，足足六英尺高的身高让他居高临下地俯视Jason，只是待在那儿，用他凌乱而湿润额发下闪闪发光的深棕色瞳孔盯住Jason，Jason就会为他所屈服，让他拥有自己任何一处身体。  
“我理解这对你来说很难，但承认自己的弱点不是什么需要羞愧的事，”Dick微笑了起来，视线在Jason更加精神起来的下体上略作停留。他掩饰得很好，但这仍然让Jason颇为恼怒地磨了磨牙，“别紧张，我们会慢慢来。一开始我只会用信息素刺激你，当你习惯了之后才会使用身体接触。当训练完成之后，不管面对多么强大的Alpha，即使是在热潮期，你都依然能保持战斗力。如果你准备好了，我们就开始。”  
“我随时随地都是准备好的，尤其是踢你屁股这件事。如果你现在放开我，我就能让你见识到什么叫做战斗力。”Jason涨红了脸，发出了咬牙切齿的低吼，“你没法儿控制我，不管你或者是其他蠢货Alpha对我做什么，我都不会向你们下跪。你可以滚回去舔你自己的鸡巴了，我不需要一个来自蝙蝠侠的劣等品跟班的二手训练。”  
Dick的微笑消失了，Jason知道自己在逼迫他的耐心底线。这不太公平，因为Dick表现得很温柔，这是Bruce几乎办不到的。但热潮和骄傲阻止了他表达出任何善意，寒冷和羞辱的姿势让他痛苦，而他想确保Dick也同样感到痛苦。  
“好吧，”Dick的下颌线绷紧了，“我想我需要先向你证明一下这种训练的必要性。”  
他的膝盖落下了，取代了双手压在Jason的膝盖上，这让Jason发出了痛苦的呻吟。师从同源的关节控制技巧即使在同为罗宾的他身上也百试不爽，让他动弹不得。  
男人的脸靠得更近了，他的双手撑在男孩的脸侧，让Jason产生了一种自己将要被亲吻的错觉。他注视着Dick的瞳孔——现在它们看起来暗了一些了——感到呼吸被停止了，男人温暖而带着浓郁龙舌兰味气息的呼吸在如此近的距离上如同舌吻一般浓烈地侵袭着他的感官，Jason头一次意识到眼前的男性Alpha有多么的完美而无法令人抗拒，他或许曾在蝙蝠侠的披风下被掩盖了光芒，但在旧金山秋日阳光下的他看来熠熠夺目，令人无法移开视线。  
Jason打算用一些俏皮话来掩盖自己的窘迫，他知道自己脸红了，并祈祷Dick不会注意。但在他能够想出任何讽刺的台词之前，铺天盖地的信息素就犹如实体一般强硬地从上方压迫了下来，迅速地压在Jason的脸、鼻腔和腺体上，浓烈地包裹住他每一寸身体。  
Jason感到全身的神经都因为这样过分强烈的刺激而在短时间内陷入了极端兴奋状态，他的大脑和视线同时陷入了空白，快感像灭顶的海啸席卷他全身，他的身体仿佛不属于自己了，这一切都让他发出混合了痛苦和愉悦的呐喊声。  
他痉挛地扭动着，在不到30秒的时间里就完成了一次射精，生殖腔在没有任何外来物理刺激的情况下疯狂地分泌肠液，他能感觉到自己后穴里与精液一起喷出的液体迅速地打湿了床单，像失禁的婴儿一般排泄的感觉让他惊恐地蜷缩起了脚趾，但双腿被迫张开的姿态让他没法儿甚至哪怕遮掩一下，羞愧感令他高声哀求了起来。  
“不——停下，求你了，停下。”  
但即使如此，那些快感丝毫没有因此停下，迅速积累的快感为他带来了几乎无法抵抗的第二次高潮，Jason毫不怀疑，如果Dick再不停下，他会像个妓女一样大张双腿，毫无抵抗能力地持续高潮到死亡为止。  
他开始哭泣，知道自己看起来有多糟糕，快感仿佛最可怕的刑具，持续折磨着他身体的每一寸神经，他从来没有想过自己会在这种状态下如此无限逼近死亡。求生欲让他本能地屈服，他瘫软在冰冷的床上，用他所能想到的最柔顺的姿态侧头露出自己的腺体， Omega的天性让他明白自己除了顺从和祈求怜悯之外没有其他希望。  
信息素在他露出腺体之后戛然而止，Jason剧烈地喘息着，除了无法控制的抽噎和哭泣声他什么也发不出来。被固定在床上，高潮的余韵让他全身滚烫，享受过极致性爱的身躯泛出潮红并瘫软如泥。他感到自己虚脱得像一块儿融化在床单上的香草奶油，狼狈地被裹挟在自己的精液和泪水里，Jason恨不得自己能够在刚刚那些快感中就晕厥过去。  
他能感到Dick将手放在了自己的脑袋上温柔的抚摸，那刚刚折磨自己的信息素现在变得舒缓而平静，温柔地包裹住他，但这一切看起来都不像最开始那样美好了，他的皮肤和神经对这些信息素畏缩地抽搐着，仿佛刚刚的记忆已经被深刻地刻入身体里，即使他没有接受任何标记。  
“嘘——别怕，会好的，一切都会好的，”Dick低沉的声音在他耳侧回响，一些温暖的液体被递到嘴边。他的嘴唇被手指分开，温度适中的清水进入他的喉咙舒缓了里面的疼痛，这让他能够说一些简单的话了，但疲劳让他什么也不想说，他只想回到温暖的巢里去——但它现在被弄湿了，沮丧让他的眼泪没法停止地继续往下掉。  
Dick的体温稍微远去了一些，取而代之的是床垫一侧落下的重量，Dick在那儿坐了下来，背对着自己。知道自己的样子不再被注视让Jason好过了一些，他努力控制住自己的哭泣，但绝望让他没法忍住问出了那个自从来到泰坦塔就一直盘旋在心头的问题。  
“我表现得糟糕透了，是吗。我从来就不配做罗宾，Bruce终于发现自己搞错了对吗？”他的声音嘶哑而痛苦，夹杂着没法彻底控制住的抽噎声，“他想让我明白这一点，这就是为什么我会在这儿被你羞辱。”  
“其实你们不需要这样，我不需要你们告诉我也知道他搞错了。我只是祈祷他不要发现，这样我至少我可以暂时地让他觉得我可以代替你的位置，哪怕只是一部分，现在我明白即使是一年对我来说也太多了。因为你知道，Bruce是我能拥有的，最接近家的东西。我只是——只是——”Jason抽噎得几乎没法说下去，但是他必须得说下去，或许是热潮期的脆弱，人生头一次他想把那句话说出来，“只是——我真的很想要一个家。”  
成功说出这句话让Jason觉得自己瞬间虚弱了下去，他失去了全部抗争的勇气，只是尽自己所能蜷缩了起来，低声哀求：“放开我，求你。我会安静地从那个不属于我的家里消失，我保证。”  
他们之间陷入了难忍的沉默，除了Jason的抽噎声房间里安静得要命，他没有力气挣脱自己的束缚，而Dick显然也没有要帮助他，这让他觉得自己更悲惨了。  
“事实不是这样，”Dick的声音终于再度响了起来，Jason的视线清晰了一些，他看到Dick的背影，似乎是想要转过身来，但终究还是没有。罗宾1.0的声音听起来犹豫到几乎是充满歉意的，“我没有要羞辱你，我失控了，我没法让你知道我到底有多抱歉，今天我一直都表现得像个混球，我才是那个不称职的罗宾——不称职的Alpha。”  
他背对着Jason伸出了手，像是想要抚摸Jason的胳膊，但是在即将碰触到的那一瞬间停下了，Jason看到那双好看的手握紧成了一个拳头，像是主人在努力克制着什么。  
“我也经历过这些训练，如果告诉你这些能让你好过一些。我表现得——比你更糟糕，”Dick停顿了一下，“他——你知道他是谁——找来了Selena，我确信你听说过她，哥谭街头最知名的Omega之一，能让最强大的Alpha跪下祈求她用高跟鞋踩住他们的背，又或者是像条狗一样戴上项圈匍匐在她的脚下，只为了得到她一个亲吻。”  
Jason没有说话， Dick在温柔地对待他，这让他不习惯，所以他假装自己睡着了，但竖起耳朵贪婪地听着Dick跟他描述的一切。Dick温柔的声音让他听起来几乎像一个家人了。  
“他——呃——确保我的一切都在他的监控下，然后，每当我有——呃——不恰当的反应，他就用电棍戳我。”Dick的肩膀有一瞬间的紧缩，他的描述听起来很可笑，但Jason明白他很紧张，“那没什么帮助。对于一个年轻的Alpha而言，轻微的电流只会让他们更兴奋，我——我当时表现得很糟糕，趴在地上像条狗一样祈求Selena停下，或者至少让我爬到她的身上去，我会做她要求我做的一切。我愿意为她戴上项圈，或者是舔她的鞋尖，我甚至愿意让她戴上假阴茎操我的后面，只要她肯让我亲吻哪怕一下。Bruce花了好些时间才弄明白电流对我没有帮助，从那之后他才把电流换成了冷水，相信我，Jason，你不会想要电流的，那比冷水糟糕多了。”  
Jason的心一瞬间被温柔的怜悯填满了，他没有见过任何一位拥有那么强大信息素的Alpha像眼前这位这样挫败，他的背影看起来充满了自我怀疑与相似的孤独，这让Jason的心脏产生了异样的跳动。  
于是他缓慢而艰难地将自己的脸尽量靠近那只放在自己身边的手，用一个他这样的Omega所能拥有的所有柔顺摩挲那只手，并畏缩地放出自己的信息素，他害怕自己不被喜欢，毕竟他已经不止一次地被告知自己是多么的令人厌烦。  
Dick的反应让他放松了一些，前任罗宾展开了他的拳头，用指节温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，下巴，这让Jason感到舒服了一些，甚至于发出了呼噜声，Dick喜欢自己，他从对方的信息素里感觉到了这一点，这让他几乎要开心得忘记身体上的一切痛苦。  
“而且更糟糕的是——呃，在训练过程中，Bruce——他跟Selena变得亲密起来，我不确定他是否甚至费心对我隐瞒过。因为某天我注意到他们在训练完之后会回到房间里，而后我听到他们传来的笑声。当时我——我几乎要疯掉，我不知道他们在谈论什么，是不是在谈论我，也许关于我在Selena面前是有多么的不堪一击又可笑？我当然也不会有勇气去问Bruce，那真是——Jason，我求求你不要再哭了，我真的没法继续回忆下去了。”  
Dick的声音听起来几乎濒临崩溃，Jason眨了眨眼睛，他的确感到好多了，而疲劳和先前的快感让他有些昏昏欲睡，他告诉了Dick这一点。  
“我想睡了，我们能在那之后再谈论这些吗？”他把鼻子贴在了Dick的手心里，轻声说。或许是dick的和善给了他错觉，他甚至大着胆子提出了几乎是不恰当的要求，“你可以加入我吗？我的巢被你弄湿了，我想我需要你的拥抱，那能让我暖和。”  
Dick回过了头，他看起来有些吃惊，但没有拒绝：“好的，如果那不让你难受的话。”  
前任罗宾在jason的身边躺了下来，他解开了Jason身体的束缚，摩挲男孩的脚踝以帮助他恢复。男孩几乎是迫不及待地勾住了他的脖子，把脸埋进他的胸口，鼻尖贪婪地吮吸着他的信息素。  
“Jason，听着……我很抱歉，我想让你知道，我只是很想、很想帮助你——”  
但什么回音也没有，Dick低下头、发现男孩已经迅速陷入了睡眠状态。

Jason是在食物的香气中清醒的，他周围的纺织品重新又变得干燥温暖起来了，Dick没有再拥抱着他，这让他有些失落。  
但他非血缘的兄长也没有太远，眼下他就坐在窗边的椅子上，沉默地咀嚼一个汉堡，看起来风尘仆仆，Jason怀疑他压根没有入睡过。  
“shake shack？“他皱起鼻子闻了闻，满怀希望地问，“我希望你买了热狗。”  
Dick看起来吓了一跳，他咀嚼的动作停顿了片刻，然后迅速地将汉堡剩下的部分胡乱地塞进了嘴里，并跳了起来。  
“你大概是饿了，“他仓促地在旁边的纸袋里翻找着什么，而后翻出了看起来毫无吸引力的一瓶牛奶和麦片，“吃掉它们，这对你的体力有帮助。”  
Jason感觉全身每一个细胞都在疼，他勉强坐了起来，发出了嫌弃的声音：“我才不要吃牛奶泡麦片，那甚至不是脆脆的那种，你从哪里找来这种老人家吃的麦片？给我你的汉堡。”  
“你需要流食，热潮期的omega不能进食那些油腻的食物，“Dick坚持。  
“那是鬼扯，”热潮期带来的坏脾气让Jason比平时更不可理喻，他愤怒地大喊，“你刚刚几乎差点用高潮杀死我，现在你就自己坐在那儿大嚼特嚼汉堡，而我就只能吃那些该死的麦片？！”  
Dick停下了翻找的动作，神情复杂地看了他一眼，而后妥协地放下了手里的购物袋。  
“好吧，现在是凌晨四点，它们不再营业了。我可能需要开车去远一些的地方找一找，如果你不介意麦当劳的流水线汉堡的话。”  
Jason冷静了下来，他意识到自己伤害了Dick，而他并不希望这一切发生。他在床上扭动了一下，躲开了Dick的视线：“事实上，我改变主意了。麦当劳的汉堡糟糕透了，我宁愿要weet-bix，给我那些麦片。”  
Dick没有回答，他窸窸窣窣翻找购物袋的声音又响了起来。Jason睡眼惺忪地接过了他递过来的麦片，发现上面有一些不属于品牌产物的坚果和蜂蜜。  
“那会让它好一些，”Dick看起来有些紧张，他同样在躲避Jason的眼神，“我恐怕这不可能跟Alfred的食物相比，但这是附近的便利店里我能找到的最好的了。”  
Jason沉默地吞咽着被牛奶泡软的麦片，它们很细碎，Dick显然在用牛奶冲泡前就将麦片碾碎了，这很好地避免了对他疼痛喉咙的伤害。牛奶没有他想象中那么滚烫，蜂蜜和坚果让它变得比平时甜了一些，Dick的体贴让他吃惊，而他发现自己并不讨厌这个味道。  
或许是注意到了男孩的态度，Dick露出了一个有些试探的微笑，Jason注意到他眼下有疲倦的青黑色， “所以，我希望它尝起来不会太糟糕？”  
Jason并不想承认自己喜欢它，所以他选择了转移话题：“所以，关于你提到的这个——呃，训练，我们什么时候继续？我想我得赶在自己被踢出去之前完成这件事。”  
“谁说了任何关于你要被踢出去的事？” Dick突然提高的音调让他们都有些受惊。  
Jason发现自己没法控制地又在胸腔中升腾起小小的怒气，他痛恨自己表现得像个反复无常又情绪化的孩子，但这是热潮期，他没法控制：“停下这些，不要假装Bruce没有把我扔出来，我们都知道我会出现在这里是他的意思。”  
“泰坦塔里的一切都不是,也不可能会是bruce的意思，这是我的泰坦塔，我的泰坦，我的家——“Dick的声音听起来几乎是愤怒而强硬的，连他的信息素也瞬间因此而浓郁了起来，Jason对此瑟缩了一下，“你会出现在塔里也不是因为什么bruce的意思，那是因为我想要你在这儿，我需要你。”  
Jason张大嘴瞪着他，直觉告诉他这一切不过是dick出于愧疚编织的谎言，但眼下Alpha所描述的一切太过美好，美好到Jason没法儿拒绝这个谎言。  
“所以……你需要我做什么？“他最终听到自己充满了期待的声音。  
“现在，我需要你能够保护好自己。“dick几乎是毫不犹豫地回答，他抓住Jason的手，摩挲他的掌心，眼神诚恳得Jason再也无法提出任何质疑，“我很抱歉让你离开Bruce，并且我会很乐意把你还给他。”  
Jason屏住了呼吸，他没法压抑心中重新燃烧起的、小小的希望的火苗，他还可以重新回到Bruce身边，重新拥有他人生中最棒的东西：去做一个罗宾。但Dick并没有在这儿就停下，他抬起脸直视着Jason，看起来疲倦又充满了渴望，这让Jason在失去呼吸的同时，仿佛也同时失去了心跳。  
“泰坦是我的家，就像你一样，我需要它，也想要它，想要得要命。因为我曾经的愚蠢，我无可挽回地失去过它。我从未想过能够有一天重新再拥有它，很多人帮助过我，Rachel、Gar，现在是Bruce，他们让我觉得或许、或许有那么一丁点儿可能，我可以重新拥有它。Bruce了解这一点，尽管我从没有向他要求过这个，但他将你作为一个家人送给了我，我很感激这一点，不管是对他，还是对你。如果可能，你认为你可以为我留在这儿吗？哪怕只是暂时的——一个月，三个月，或者再长一点点儿，一年。”  
Dick伸出手缓慢地抚摸着Jason的脸和头发，这让Jason发出了难以抗拒的呻吟声，他已经停止的心跳又回来了，在他的胸腔里疯狂地跳动，让他的身体几乎要融化在Dick的体温上。  
他握住了Dick的手，近乎痴迷地前倾了身体，在能够感受到Dick的呼吸的位置上停下了，龙舌兰味的呼吸像温暖的羽毛落在他的脸和腺体上，让他的精神陷入一种德昆西式的狂喜与迷乱之中。  
“你需要的任何事，哥们，只要你说出口，我就永远都会为你留在这儿。“他听见自己笃定地说。


	4. 对抗

“Dick Grayson，我发誓，如果你不放下那个——“Jason觉得自己的恐吓非常的虚张声势，迎面而来的冷水证实了他的猜测，Dick压根就没在听他说些什么。  
他已经记不清这是第几次被泼了一身的冷水，他的神志在逐渐清醒，这很奇妙，考虑到他身体的每一个神经都在尖叫着抗议，他简直像躺在一张满是针尖的毛毡上，从盆骨到下体都刺痛不已。  
Dick对信息素的掌控令Jason惊叹，他并没有太多机会与Alpha们亲近，但他十分确信Alpha在让Omega陷入发情状态这件事上并不十分轻松。他们不是努力过头——用过多的信息素让自己遭遇的Omega陷入不适，就是费劲心机要激发Omega的性致，却发现对方几乎没有任何反应。这事儿发生得比大多数Alpha想象中更多，那些愚蠢的Alpha们从来就不明白热潮期的Omega并非毫无头脑的发情野兽，Omega们可以——通常也都会——假装出一些他们并不是的状态，好让自己在Alpha的索取下过得舒适一些。  
但Jason眼下没有假装任何东西，他十分确信如果Dick想，他可以在一分钟内再次让自己进入高潮。但Alpha自昨天的失控之后再也没有过那么过那么粗暴的表现。  
Dick耐心地无数次地调整自己的信息素以保证Jason时刻处于兴奋状态，但总是准确地在Jason临近高潮时戛然而止，让Jason发出欲求不满的抱怨声，倘使偶尔因为一些特殊原因超出了那个临界点，Jason总是及时地得到一桶冷水，瞬间扼杀掉他所有的性致，这会从男孩身体里逼迫出一连串高声而富有创意的咒骂。  
偶尔如果Jason表现得好——那是指在Dick突然提高信息素浓度时也能维持清醒，他会在下一轮得到一个小小的奖励，Dick会抚摸着他的头，让自己的信息素温柔而有节奏感的攀升，那几乎接近于一个爱人有技巧的抚摸了，让Jason舒服得不停呻吟出声。  
他头一次度过如此奇异的热潮期，尽管一次也没有性交，高潮也屈指可数，但他从精神到身体都感到异样的满足，即使是全身的疼痛都不能阻止他立刻就喜欢上了这个，他喜欢这个不会陷入昏睡与对结的渴望的热潮期，即使他不得不付出满身疼痛作为代价。  
但那不代表他不能将这些疼痛归咎于某个特定的人，比如眼前的始作俑者。  
“等我一被放下来。“Jason顽强地继续，因为鼻腔里的冷水而不停地咳嗽，他打定主意要让Dick如芒在背，“我一定要挖出bruce训练你的视频，挂到sadoladies.com上去。”  
“嘿，从来就没有那种东西。“这种情况下dick的微笑简直让Jason想要发疯，不管这男人看起来有多么该死的英俊，“我确保他什么都没留下。另外，什么是sadoladies.com?”  
Jason迅速冷静了下来，尽管作为一个19岁的健康男孩，上上黄色网站这事儿没啥可值得羞耻的，但他并不怎么想引起Dick和Bruce关于他所浏览网页历史记录的注意力，所以他改变了策略，转而控诉Dick的判断标准。  
“刚刚这又是为什么，我没有被你控制，混球！“Jason继续咆哮，他不安地扭动着身体，下体的勃起摩擦着湿透的运动短裤让他难受得要命，他的腺体被暴露在冷空气中，反复受到冷水刺激，现在疼得像是被咬过一样，他严重怀疑那儿已经肿了起来。  
Dick的眼神对这种情况更是一点儿帮助都没有，他挑起了眉毛：“你在勃起。”  
被直白地指出这一点让Jason恼羞成怒，他几乎是一瞬间就涨红了脸，愤怒地盯着Dick。  
“这太荒谬了！”Jason高声大喊，“这种事情没法控制。但这不代表我就不能在这种情况下维持战斗力。”  
当然，有个声音在他心里小声抗议，你需要一点冷水或者手指的帮助。但Jason并不打算承认，他恶狠狠地咬着自己的牙齿，假装自己充满了威胁，但Dick的反应告诉他这显然不怎么奏效。  
“当然，当然，你可以一边硬着一边放倒蝙蝠侠。”Dick从卫生间里传来的回答充满了敷衍，流水声让Jason更加地气急败坏，“用你的嘴，撅着撒娇，或者是超级烦人地喋喋不休，那真是非常令人印象深刻。”  
“干你的！混球！”Jason愤恨地扭动着，罗宾1.0显然很懂得怎么运用绳子，他至少得承认这一点，“我没有在噘嘴撒娇！我没有对Bruce那样过，现在当然也更不会对你。”  
Dick在卫生间的水声比Jason想象中长了一些，所以当Dick终于湿漉漉地出现时，Jason用不怀好意地笑容迎接他。  
“你很喜欢它？我是说，我的嘴，你确定自己不想对它干点什么吗？”Jason努力掩饰住自己几乎随时都要露出的牙齿，用他能想到最诱惑的方式发出邀请的呻吟声，这不难，他想要眼前这个男人想要得要命。  
但这并不是真的说他就觉得Dick会因为这些诱惑而失去控制，他很难想象像Bruce和Dick这些高高在上的、总是仿佛能掌控一切的Alpha会像条狗一样匍匐在地上只为得到一个亲吻Omega的机会。  
但Dick的描述在他的心底里埋下了一个邪恶的种子，他就是没法忽略内心里那些大胆的冲动，催促他去引导、压制面前这个在街头生活中从来不敢去招惹的Alpha。  
Dick的脚步停顿了一下，表情有些扭曲，这给了Jason极大的鼓励，他甚至敢于大胆地放出自己的信息素，在他还不满二十年的人生里他头一次尝试这么做，不用担心警察挥舞着警棍将他带进Omega统一管理所成为某个因为贫穷而娶不起老婆的Alpha的生育工具，也不用担心引起任何混蛋Alpha的注意，由此就被对方所控制，沦为性玩具——生育工具或者性玩具，或者两个都是。  
Dick弯下了腰， Jason注意到他脸上不正常的潮红，露出了胜利的微笑。  
“来吧，承认吧，你超爱它的。”他高声宣布，“所以为什么不过来呢，我可以为你口上一发，然后你可以进入我的身体，狠狠地干我，把你的东西全都射在里面，我一点儿也不在乎。”  
Dick抬起头神情复杂地看了Jason一眼，Jason向他眨了眨眼睛，像是任何一个Omega一样纯情而无辜，而后发出柔软而甜腻的呼噜声：“来吧，黄金男孩，你值得好东西的。你是那么的棒，作为一个好哥哥，这么努力只为训练你的淘气的、下流的弟弟。让我回报你一下。想象一下那该有多棒，罗宾们互相取悦，我确信这个绝对能成为任何色情网站的年度最佳，你会喜欢的，毕竟你是如此享受视线与掌声不是吗？”  
Jason下流地把重音放在了‘Big’(big brother)和’hard’(worked so hard)上，他的信息素也变得无比浓郁，Omega通常不被认为是优秀的信息素操纵者，但在这方面Jason刚刚见识了一场最优越的示范，这让他很难不想自己也尝试一番。  
对此Dick皱起了眉头，他的肢体动作变得僵硬而艰难，Jason惊喜地看到他最终选择向自己缓慢地靠近。  
哈，Alpha——即使是Dick这样的Alpha也不过如此。Jason的笑容越来越大，他甚至开始幻想起Dick亲吻自己脚尖的画面，天哪，他一定要找一找Bruce的旧存盘，他确信蝙蝠侠从不会毁掉所有的视频记录。  
迎面而来的冷水打断了他的幻想，他的笑容僵在了脸上，寒冷让他控制不住地颤抖起来，发出了愤怒的尖叫声。  
Dick依旧站在先前的位置上，上下打量了一下Jason，露出了戏谑的微笑，“也许下次吧，”英俊的Alpha不无讽刺地评价，“等你不那么像一只掉进了水里的小鸟一样的时候，我恐怕你狼狈的样子可称不上多性感。”  
Jason因为窘迫和挫败而感觉脸上发烫，他咬紧嘴唇落下了视线，这让他注意到了Dick的牛仔裤下完全无法掩饰的勃起，突如其来的痛苦袭来，Jason深吸了一口气，咬牙怒吼：“你在撒谎！你只是不愿意承认自己被我这样一只街头老鼠所吸引，对吗？哈，多么丢人，我们这样的Omega会因为一个可以安身的屋檐就向老得根本就没法勃起的老Alpha们搔首弄姿，如果必须要做上选择，性玩具总比被迫发情怀孕要好得多。我知道你看我的眼神意味着什么，为什么要用‘这样’这种词来掩饰，直说吧，你一直想管我叫不知廉耻的婊子、无可救药的骚货。”  
哦，那一定很伤人。  
Dick脸上那些戏谑的笑容几乎是一瞬间就被抹去了，但Jason一点儿也没能为此感到满足。Alpha的信息素如同潮水一般迅速退却，这意味着对方正在迅速对自己失去兴趣。  
再正常也没有了，Jason苦涩地想，正如同每一个试图帮助自己的人一样，最终都会发现自己并不值得那些帮助。他怎么会认为Dick会有什么不一样？  
失去信息素保护后的热潮期失温症状迅速侵袭他的身体，他的脊髓和腺体痛得他嘴唇不断地颤抖，这让他不得不选择低下头来掩饰，并因此而几乎错过了Dick的低声咕哝。  
“我需要一点儿时间。”  
短暂的沉默后是浴室里传来的、仿佛永远不会停下的流水声，但这听起来没有刚刚那么让Jason恼怒了，那些流水声迅速地冲刷着他的愤怒和勇气，只留下满身的疼痛和逐渐模糊的意识。  
太棒了，Jason Todd，他对自己说，你就是不能闭上嘴，做一个安安静静让Alpha们喜欢的Omega。在那么多你搞砸的关系中，你终于扔掉了最后一根救命稻草。  
他一定是蠢透了才会产生要挑战首任罗宾的主意，一个完美的、无可挑剔的Alpha，幻境中被无情击倒的疼痛记忆仿佛仍旧残留在身体中，让他颤抖不已，首任罗宾低沉而压迫的声音回荡在他的耳侧。  
“你以为你是个更好的罗宾吗？”Dick的声音带着放肆的嘲弄，英俊的男人不屑一顾地看着他。  
“我没有那么说，”腺体的疼痛和荷尔蒙的作用让Jason低声呓语，“我只想比你差得少一点儿。”  
他在被绑缚状态下最大可能地蜷缩起自己，紧闭着眼睛，允许自己在流水声的掩护下发出了短暂、小声的啜泣声。

Dick把额头抵在冰冷的瓷砖上，直到冷水落在头顶上时，才得以冷静地思考。  
Jason是个Omega，一个需要自己帮助的、年轻的Omega，他头一次如此清醒地认识到这一点，并依旧为此感到头晕目眩。而看看他都做了些什么，他刚刚让这孩子度过了一个地狱一样的热潮期，而自己在这会儿竟然抑制不住想鸡巴塞进那张拥有完美形状的嘴巴里去。  
Jason那些粗俗而下流的暗示太过于糟糕，他完全无法承认自己万分受用，他的确享受视线与掌声，但在那之前，Alpha的天性让他更无法拒绝Omega的爱慕与邀请。  
Bruce也是个Alpha，他就没有犯过这样的错误，有个声音在他心里小声说，这让他用额头撞击墙壁，发出痛苦的呻吟声。  
Jason或许是‘这样’的Omega，但他又何尝不是‘这样’的Alpha。  
Bruce与Alfred总假装一切都应当是有秩序而受控制的，但这不是事实。Dick同样来自哥谭，来自最接近Jason的那一片土地。穷苦的人们去马戏团寻找快乐，而Dick曾一度负责给他们带来快乐，当他站在舞台的中央时，总能看到观众席上洋溢着热情的、廉价的娱乐方式，有人喝酒、有情侣们躲在黑暗的角落里拥吻，有父亲带着孩子兴奋的大喊，他们把那一切混乱的信息素背后最热烈的快乐与爱送给了自己，那构成了他信息素的基石。  
他曾经以为自己是个英雄，为孩子们带来欢笑与快乐，但原来英雄的外衣下隐藏的只是一个江湖骗子。  
他以为他在训练Jason Todd，但事实是他自己刚刚彻彻底底地搞砸了一场训练。他只来得及在信息素彻底失控之前将它们完全收了回来，并像个懦夫一样落荒而逃。  
死去亡灵棕色的瞳孔仿佛就在身旁注视着他，让他不敢将眼睛睁开。他关掉了所有的灯光，孤独与对过去的恐惧让他在阴影里控制不住地落泪。  
冷水和黑暗让他模糊了时间的流逝，在他意识到室内过分的安静时他的血液几乎都因此而凝固。  
他近乎恐慌地夺门而出，而后意识到Jason就躺在那儿，偏着头，因为被折磨而红肿的腺体袒露在外，安静得像他压根儿就不是Jason Todd，只是任何一个足够安静乖巧的Omega。  
但Dick知道这不是事实，他迅速地冲了过去，疯狂地在心中祈祷：不不不，这一切都不可能发生，他不可能再承受另外一条生命所带来的控诉。  
他近乎是颤抖着将男孩从从他的束缚里解开，天哪，他的身体冷得像快冰，Dick痛苦地将脸埋在男孩的颈窝里，发出压抑的呻吟与抽泣声。他一瞬间觉得自己又仿佛是那个无助的Alpha男孩了，而Bruce就站在床边，在晨曦的阴影里安静而审视地看着他，仿佛在嘲笑他的失败。  
”看吧，这就是Alpha失去自控力的后果。我早就告诉你。”  
“住嘴！Bruce，求你住嘴。”Dick把脸埋在男孩柔软而蜷曲的棕发里，发出嘶哑而带着哭腔的怒吼，他重新迅速地用信息素包裹住男孩的身体，试图让他温暖起来。  
“来吧Jason，你是个坚强的孩子，你能挺过来的。”他低声在男孩耳边咕哝，摩挲男孩的四肢，轻柔地亲吻他的额头，用他能想得到的所有最恳切的语言恳求男孩醒过来，而Bruce就站在那儿，颇为嘲弄地看着他一切绝望的行为。  
“你知道，他很可能再也不会醒过来了。”Bruce Wayne用Dick难以忍受的步调在卧室里来回走，带着他一贯令人厌恶的高谈阔论的腔调，“他醒过来于我们而言又有什么好处呢？他不过是个从来就不应该存在的拙劣的替代品，这个惹人厌的小东西总是妄图与你相提并论，愚蠢透顶不是吗？你是唯一的罗宾，即使你放弃了也一样。”  
“那不是事实，”Dick低声咕哝，他瞧见男孩儿红肿充血的腺体，Alpha的本能促使他将鼻子凑了上去，残留的Omega信息素香味瞬间充满了他的鼻子，悔恨让他没法儿正常的呼吸，他轻柔地舔舐着那儿，像一个真正恋人能够做的一样，用以前从没使用过的力度紧紧拥抱住自己的继任者，抚摸他的脊背，“他是个不错的罗宾，表现得很好。”  
“啊——我明白了，”Bruce的声音就是不肯停下，“这从来就与罗宾无关，只是那些丑陋、万恶的alpha本能。你不能容忍有人挑战你的权威，每每当你遭遇这些，你就失去理智。哈——我都说过什么来着。”  
“你什么都没有说过，”Dick压抑着自己的恼火，床上因为先前的冷水和体液变得又湿又冷，他将男孩移到了沙发上，用先前准备的剩下的毛毯裹紧了两人的身体，现在他感觉到男孩的身体温暖了一些了，当贴近时，他甚至可以听到男孩胸腔里传来的微弱跳动声，这对他而言仿若天籁。  
背对着Bruce，他强迫自己专注于男孩的心跳声，Jason的确是个坚强的孩子，他的心跳虽然微弱，但却持续不停。当意识到Dick不再倾听时，Bruce也停止了喋喋不休，但他依然站在房间的阴暗角落里，用嘲弄的目光注视着Dick。  
“来吧，你能挺过来的。”Dick从后面紧紧拥抱住男孩，把脸埋在男孩的颈窝里，以逃避Bruce Wayne那些让他畏惧的目光。那些稀薄的、残留的Omega信息素包裹着他，让他感到放松而温暖，“来吧，Jason，你需要更努力一些。我甚至没来得及告诉你，你是多么棒的一个罗宾。求你，为我再努力一下。”  
他拥抱男孩拥抱得如此紧密让他无法注意时间的流逝，但他不忍心有片刻离开那些微弱的心跳去查看时间。晨曦的阳光逐渐变得强烈，照射在他们的身体上，让他们变得温暖起来，Jason的心跳逐渐变得强健而有力，追上了他心跳的节奏。  
这是一种奇异的感觉，在旧金山11月份秋季的凉薄中，俩个人的心跳和体温逐渐融合在一起，让他感受到了一股南方式的、充满了阳光的氛围，仿佛马戏团秀开幕时那些瞬间撕裂一切黑暗的、明亮的舞台灯光照射到了他落幕已久的人生里，让他重新感到全身仿佛浸泡在热水中一样舒适而温暖。  
这几乎就像是爱情。  
Omega的信息素逐渐从稀薄变得浓郁，当阳光照射到Jason心脏的位置上时，Dick感觉到男孩身体轻微的颤抖，一瞬间的狂喜让他的信息素有短暂的失控，Jason因此发出了抱怨的咕哝声。  
“哦，抱歉。”他低语，迅速而小心地把信息素拉了回来，微微抬起一点头观察Jason的表情，男孩慵懒地颤抖着自己的睫毛，像是难以决定是否要睁开眼睛。但一些东西显然是吸引了他的注意力，那双湖绿的瞳孔在短暂的疑惑后迅速地睁开了，震惊地回头看向Dick。  
“哦，我不确定，你的——呃——是不是顶着我了，”Jason试图用手臂支撑起自己，但Dick抱得太紧，男孩的脸为此迅速地红了，他试图露出一个讽刺的笑容，但在眼下Dick的眼里那看起来可爱极了，“那可挺——呃——挺令人印象深刻的。”  
“你一定饿了，”欣喜让Dick几乎忘记了绷紧脸去教训，他松开了Jason，试图去取边几上的食物。  
“我不饿，如果你有机会照照镜子，就会发现现在的你和你的食物一样，都是那么的毫无吸引力。”Jason迅速地将自己裹进毛毯里，皱着鼻子高声宣布，带着以牙还牙的洋洋得意。  
但Dick完全没打算听他说什么，快乐与Omega鲜活跳动的信息素冲昏了他的头脑，所以当他把麦片塞回到男孩手里时，就又看到了一个托着脑袋、满脸挫败的Jason，一脸失望地盯着他。  
“你刚刚有说什么吗？”他摸了摸自己的下巴，意识到自己该刮胡子了，对此Jason只是翻了个白眼，缓慢地开始小口吞咽冰冷的牛奶麦片，垂下眼睛像在思考着什么。  
“我有一个问题。”Jason在吞咽的间隙若有所思地说。  
“什么，”Dick让自己稍稍冷静了一些，打定主意坦诚地回答男孩提出的任何问题，即使那是关于他那些不可告人的、小小的肮脏欲望的。  
“我想知道，你说Bruce在约会Selena，所以，在他们两人的私密小时光里，呃——我假设你听到过Bruce管Selena叫什么？”Jason皱起了眉头，仿佛对此十分苦恼，“我从没见过他穿着蝙蝠套装跟别人调情，你知道，他总是一副：Alpha应当将自我控制当成人生第一准则的样子。”  
“哦，哇，那个。”Dick同时感到了失望和轻松，他的嘴角开始不怀好意地扩大，“呃——我的性感小猫猫？”  
Jason的手猛烈地抖了一下，他不敢置信地抬头看着Dick，而后发出毫无掩饰、不带讽刺的大笑声，上午的阳光穿过窗棂落在他的发梢上，把男孩苍白的脸染成了淡金色，他看起来就像另外一只披上了黄金羽毛的鸟儿，放肆地高唱，看起来快乐极了。  
Dick同样爆发出一阵无法压抑的大笑声，房间阴暗角落里的Bruce消失了，Dick想象着对方脸上的窘迫，乐不可支。  
说真的，偷偷在背后嘲笑自己的上司？这简直是人生最赞的体验，以后他一定要多来几次，和一个懂得个中妙趣的人一起。  
或许有时候有一个继任者一点儿不是坏事，他忍不住想，就像现在，罗宾鸟儿们放肆地在过去的阴霾前大笑，那笑声仿佛可以驱散一切痛苦。 

诚如他所言，Jason的热潮期的确结束得很快，这通常意味着Omega的营养不良或者反常的激素水平，但Jason表现得对此毫不在乎，而Dick决定今天不是个谈论热潮期持续时间的好时机。  
他们在支付完对房间破损的赔偿款后重新回到了Mini Van里，热潮后的疲倦让男孩依旧没有那么有精力，他懒洋洋地重新把自己裹回了Gar的虎皮毯子里，毯子上细小的绒毛让他打了个喷嚏。  
“告诉Gar他的毛毯糟糕透了，”自私自利的小混蛋宣布，“他应该重新买条新的。”  
Dick回过头，试图提醒Jason很可能Gar并不会把已经被使用过的毯子要回去，并且在未经同意就使用了Gar的毛毯后还发出这样的评论是一件多么不知感恩的事。但在阳光底下昏昏欲睡、发出不满咕哝的男孩太过于鲜活，Dick迅速改变了主意。  
我可以给Gar重新买一条，他想，应付孩子们是他的工作，他本不应该将这些都负担在Jason身上。Gar和Rachel都是好孩子——不像Jason，他可以应付得来。  
所以当他们在泰坦塔前按响门铃，Gar和Rachel带着担忧的神色迅速出来迎接时，Dick伸出手试图拥抱俩个孩子，连续数日音讯全无让他感觉愧疚极了。  
“你们这几天都去哪儿了，你们几乎要错过了感恩节。”Rachel的头发看起来更加地乱糟糟了，Gar对此附和地点头，“我是说，我知道你偶尔会发个短信告诉我们一切平安，但是你们到底去哪儿了？”  
Dick伸出的手在空中停住了，他开始意识到好孩子们或许并不会一直保持沉默，这让他陷入了尴尬的局面。事实上，他并没有仔细考虑过要怎么和孩子们——尤其是Rachel和Gar解释这件事，和一个与他们几乎同龄的Omega共度热潮期听起来既令人毛骨悚然又有些儿难以启齿。  
“哦——我们在——呃——”  
Jason解决了他的麻烦，睡眼惺忪的男孩走上前来，轻松地耸了耸肩：“训练而已。”  
“塔外的训练，实地训练？”Gar倒吸了一口气，发出了不敢置信的声音，“连续三天的实地训练？”  
“哦，当然，亲身上阵。”Jason缓慢地露出了一个狡黠的微笑，“你们会非常——非常遗憾没能参与的那种。”  
而后他推开Rachel与Gar，像是一贯那个令人讨厌的罗宾2.0一样，趾高气昂地走进了泰坦塔里。  
Dick几乎是立刻就感到自己被来自Rachel与Gar的幽怨目光盯住了，孩子们围在门口，似乎打定主意在逼问出真相前不让他进门，这对于一个连续三天在担惊受怕、缺少睡眠以及信息素操控中度过，急需休息的Alpha而言真是太糟糕了。  
Jason在关于他的热潮期结束得有多快这点上实在是诚实且毫无滑头的，Dick目瞪口呆地想，这个小混球显然一刻也不停地又恢复了那个‘这样’的Jason Todd。  
“我可以解释，”他对着Rachel和Gar语重心长地开口，心里对于自己能否成功撇清一切只有蝙蝠侠耳朵尖儿那么点大小的把握。  
但是，Jason好好地活着，Rachel和Gar紧紧地环绕在他身旁，Dick在心里由衷地想，他愿这一刻永不更改。


	5. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick不得不继续对Jason的单独训练，与此同时Rachel即将到来的分化也使他心烦意乱。

Dick是独生子，尽管他曾经拥有一个巨大的家庭，并全身心地感觉到自己属于那儿，但那并不妨碍他对多子女家庭相处经验的匮乏。他的父母只来得及拥有过他一个孩子，他的确幻想过自己或许会拥有一个弟弟或妹妹，他会愉快地教他们如何去在绳索上轻巧地跳跃。  
好吧，他从没想过自己会一下子拥有三个。  
他从没能看到过父母是如何处理孩子们之间因为嫉妒和小小的摩擦而产生的不愉快，在这之前他从没意识到这一切都可能比周一早晨Alfred牙膏一样的华夫饼更糟糕。  
“我知道我们没能接受过蝙蝠侠的训练，但我确信我们多少也可以帮上一点忙的。”某天清晨，当Dick试图穿过训练室门前的走廊时被Rachel和Gar堵住了，他用了全身解数解释Jason并没有享受任他们没能拥有过的训练，并且再三许诺日后都会一一让他们也能进入到与Jason同样程度的训练中去。  
Jason对这种情况一点儿帮助都没有，他睡眼惺忪地从Dick的身后出现，而后向前伸出了他讨人厌的脑袋。  
“什么，我的训练？”Jason眨了眨眼睛，迅速弄清了状况而后发出了轻蔑的嗤笑声，“哥们，那永远都不可能发生。”  
Dick在心底里悄悄承认他是对的，他无法想象自己与Rachel或者Gar共度热潮的情况，那实在是太诡异了，他会确保孩子们在分化之前就接受到完整的性征教育——也许他该抽个时间和Rachel谈谈这件事？  
但眼下这句话显然是点燃了炸药桶，即使是Gar也不服气地抱住了胸口，老虎男孩高高抬起脑袋，上上下下在Jason身上打量了两遍，发出了”huh”的气音。  
哦，别，千万别对Jason来这招，Dick感到太阳穴突突地痛，他试图插嘴，但Jason像被踩了尾巴的兔子，抢在他之前活力旺盛地蹦了起来。  
“哈，你不相信？”Jason同样抱起了胸口，“来吧哥们，到训练场里去。你为什么不亲自来确认一下呢？”  
“挑战接受。”Gar庄严肃穆地宣布，像是勇者游戏里的男主角一样迈着勇敢的步伐率先走进了训练场，小恶鸟快乐地扑闪着翅膀跟了进去。  
Dick震惊地发现Rachel悄悄背过了身，假装看不见自己任何示意的眼神。哇哦，她还没长大呢，Dick愕然地想，这叛逆期是不是开始得有点早？  
他什么也没能制止，或许因为他身体里的某一部分的天性也在享受这个过程。于是他就那么看着三个孩子争先恐后地挤进了训练室，跟进去时他发现Jason已经在拳袋面前摩拳擦掌，像一只捕猎的幼兽一样盯住了眼前的沙袋。  
然后他开始出拳。  
Dick就站在那儿，完完全全地被惊叹了。  
蝙蝠侠的确将他训练得很好，Dick想，男孩的身体动作迅猛而快捷，当他不在制造麻烦时，他的肌肉流动是如此地充满了美感，相对于罗宾1.0快速而凶狠的泰拳、擒拿手而言，Jason的动作更多是传统的美式拳击与散打的结合，偶尔加上了许多跆拳道的旋踢动作——以他的训练时长而言，他完成得漂亮极了。  
密集的拳击声像古老的战鼓迅速充斥整间训练室，Jason的动作越来越快，Dick不由得回想起初见时他身后翻飞的披风如同弗拉明戈的裙裾，裹挟着那一点明亮而艳丽的黄色像马戏表演时闪烁的、绚丽的聚光灯，那光芒在记忆中随着时间的流逝变得愈加耀眼，Dick诧异地发现自己居然发自内心无法抵抗地认为Jason是迷人的。  
当拳击声停下时，Jason转过身不怀好意地看着Gar笑：“你要来确认一下吗？”  
Gar显然对于自己贸然挑战的决定产生了莫大的怀疑，但好老虎不能轻易认输，所以他清了清喉咙，发出了响亮的“呃——”声。  
Rachel并不满足于只做个旁观者，她的头发看起来都要竖起来了。挥舞着拳头，女孩儿发出了一声呐喊：“做点什么Gar，给他看看你能做什么。”  
Gar发现自己很有点骑虎难下，对于他而言想象自己骑着自己或许是个挺可笑的画面，但此时此刻他一点儿都笑不出来，他向Dick投来了求救的目光。  
Dick决定自己是时候该做点儿什么了，然而Jason又一次抢在了他前面，男孩抱着胸抬起脸，轻蔑地对着Rachel耸了耸肩：“事实上，如果你那么热切，为什么不一起加入呢？我确信你们俩个一起上对我来说也完全不成问题。”  
Rachel发出了一声恼怒的嘶吼，她跳进了中央训练池，莽撞而毫无章法地向Jason冲过去，愤怒而蒸腾的黑雾从她背后腾空而起。  
哦哦，这可不妙，Dick感到心头警铃大作，他立刻出声喝止：“停下，Rachel！”  
Rachel看起来对他的命令置若罔闻，纵然她的脚步确乎慢了下来，但那些黑雾却并没有停止，它们疯狂地翻滚着，迅速地向前方的男孩延伸而去，看起来充满了威胁。  
Gar发出了一声虎啸，他同样选择了跳入中央训练台——以老虎的姿态，偌大的训练室瞬间变得拥挤而嘈杂起来。  
Jason看起来仿佛被吓到了，他一动也不动地看着那些雾气向他冲去，绿色猛虎匍匐在地，仿佛一时拿不定主意应当做些什么，于是只是颇为好笑地晃动着它硕大的脑袋，看起来左右为难。  
“停下，Rachel，听到了吗？停下！”Dick看不见Rachel的表情，但他设法同样进入了训练台，试图像不久前一样从背后接近女孩，但从她身体里溢出的黑色雾气疯狂而危险地盘旋着，阻止了他进一步靠近。  
Gar又发出了一声咆哮，他终于做出了决定，选择冲向Jason——或者更像拯救他，他猛然冲向男孩将他扑倒在地，堪堪以避开从他们脑袋顶上擦过的雾气。Jason依旧死死盯住Rachel，Dick确信他一定是吓坏了，这让他的心中充满了恐慌。  
“Rachel,求你，停下。”他大喊，试图控制那些雾气，那些疯狂的雾气眼下紧紧盘踞在一起，疯狂地向男孩与老虎扑去，Dick甚至可以瞧见老虎那对硕大的绿色眼睛里流露出的惊恐。  
而后一切都戛然而止，黑色的雾气在即将碰到老虎额头的一瞬间倏然散去，Rachel剧烈地喘气并回头看向Dick，看起来像一只惊恐的雏鸟：“我很抱歉Dick，我只是——”  
她什么也没能够说出来，就那么瞧着Dick，几秒之后女孩捂着脸迅速从训练室里冲了出去。  
“Gar，你能从我身上起来吗，或者至少松开你的爪子？”Jason惊魂未定地声音从身后传来，“我知道你很害怕，相信我对你那舒适的毛皮没有意见——它比你那条糟糕的毯子强多了，但一想到你没穿衣服，你的拥抱就很……Ewwww。”  
Dick在立刻追上去逼问Rachel与处理这个罪魁祸首之间犹豫了几秒，终于气急败坏地转身命令：“Jason，我需要你过来一下。”  
正在试图从老虎肚皮底下爬出来的Jason对此诧异地抬头，男孩充满暗示意味地向门口眨了眨眼睛：“你确定自己不用追上去？”  
“现在，”Dick极力控制自己声音里隐藏的愤怒，男孩趴在地上的姿势下流极了，他百分百确信Jason是故意的，“立刻，马上，跟我离开。”  
“好吧，”Jason耸了耸肩，“你说了算，哥们。”  
该死的，他又在噘嘴了，Dick感到自己的太阳穴在跳动，他决定转身不再看男孩。

“刚刚在那儿，你还真是狠狠地痛揍一个不能动的、蠢透的了沙包。”Dick不无讽刺地评价。  
“你喜欢那个吗？”Jason向他咧了咧嘴，舒适地霸占了他靠窗的椅子，并好奇地打量着Dick的房间，“我喜欢你的——房间，当然。”  
Dick几乎要感到挫败了，他确保自己的声音听起来足够严厉：“但你必须停下，你不能再这样下去。”  
“哪样？”男孩兴致勃勃地走到了书架前，开始翻阅上面的书籍和收藏，“黑胶唱片？哥们，这年头谁还玩这个？”  
“那是收藏，”Dick暴躁地走了上去，拍开了男孩的手，他觉得自己的耐性又快见底了，“并且，Alfred就有挺多不错的收藏。专心于我们的谈话，Jason。”  
Jason完全没有被这句话所恐吓，男孩绕过Dick的干扰继续翻阅着他的收藏，“关于Rachel？哇哦，你确定这些玩意儿还能用？”  
Dick再一次发现自己被Jason挑战了耐性，他无法再容忍这一点，于是他握住了男孩的手腕，强硬地将Jason扭向自己，不容置疑地重复：“对，关于Rachel，关于你。”  
Jason没有扭动自己的身体，男孩儿安静地站在那儿，用审视的眼光看着Dick，那眼光教Dick觉得有些似曾相识，但Jason在他沉入回忆之前迅速把他拉回了现实，他渐渐浮现出一个令人讨厌的无所不知的笑容， “哦，关于Rachel快要分化的事吗？”  
“什么！？”Dick不敢置信地发出了一声呐喊，他看到Jason在下方高高挑起了眉毛，那个令人讨厌的笑容变得更明显了。  
“哦，当然，我以为你知道。”男孩将手腕从Dick的掌握中抽了出来，他向后退了几步，坐在了沙发一侧，向前倾斜了身体，在蓬松而蜷曲的额发下用那种狡黠、挑衅的目光看着Dick，“我猜那是她失控的原因，不用担心哥们，她是个崽子，我一点儿也不介意她粗鲁的行为。并且我确信Gar也不介意，这头老虎恨不得那小妞儿能给他套上个项圈。”  
Dick的思绪被扯开了，Rachel的分化期在他脑海中一直是个模糊的概念，他的确考虑过要和Rachel在分化前进行一次妥当的、细致的谈话，这通常应当是由父母完成的工作，但Rachel现在是他的责任了，他不敢相信Jason居然在他之前了解到这件事。作为一个年长的Alpha，这刺痛了他的自尊。  
Jason那些不可理喻又莽撞的行为此刻显得尤其忤逆而令他无法容忍，他向前几步握住了Jason的肩膀，将男孩压在沙发里，用他许久不曾使用过命令式口吻开口：“Bruce或许别有看法，但泰坦塔不是Wayne大宅，这儿是我的地方。从现在开始，你得听清我说的每一个字，现在听着——Jason,你不能再继续做个混球。去向Rachel和Gar道歉，并且准时出现在训练室，完成和他们一样的训练。”  
Jason有些被Dick的行为吓到，他愤怒地挣扎了几下，但Dick的压制是如此的滴水不漏，他只是徒然地扭动了几下，最终只是愤怒地抬起脸挑衅地直视Dick，“不再做一个混球？哇，鉴于我们被蝙蝠侠训练过，我以为那就像是我们的标签呢？”  
“我不是一个混球。”Dick收紧了下巴，他微微抬起了自己的手掌，Jason迅速地从里面挣脱了出去，蜷缩进沙发，用饱含敌意的目光瞪视着他，“如果你指的是几天前的事，那是一次意外。我很抱歉，你需要我重复多少遍？为什么不干脆点说出来好让我在一天内完成？”  
Jason脸上挑衅的怒视消失了，他保持着窝在沙发里的姿势，而后将腿也蜷缩了上去，这在他有些宽松的运动裤下露出了一截苍白、纤细的脚踝，并向Dick重新露出了那个快乐而恼人的笑容: “让我想想，为什么不呢。哦等等，因为我超爱你脸上那个‘我很愧疚我几乎用快感杀死了你，所以现在我会给你一切你想要的，即使我超级生气’的表情。”  
“我没有。”Dick抿紧了下颔线，“并且我也不会给你一切你想要的。”  
“哦是吗，”Jason挑衅地从沙发上跳了起来，他站在沙发上居高临下地看着Dick，“我想要出去，Dick，我想继续做回罗宾该做的事情。”  
“你不会出去，而那也不是一个你这个年纪的Omega该做的事情。”Dick丝毫没有因此而退让，他抬起脸直视着男孩，“Bruce作出了一个错误决定，而我将要修正它。”  
“我不是一个错误决定，我很棒，”Jason脸上的笑容消失了，男孩的胸腔剧烈地起伏，脸上因为愤怒和激动而泛出潮红。他直视Dick的方式几乎让Dick觉得他此刻是脆弱到随时将要崩溃的，“你看到了，我比你的小崽子更棒，比那头老虎更棒，我跟他们一点儿都不一样，我不需要完成你那些愚蠢透顶的训练。”  
他从沙发上像一只轻盈的罗宾鸟儿跳了下来，Dick几乎是下意识地接住了他，Jason搂着他的脖子，这让他们近得几乎暧昧。浓郁的Omega信息素散发了开来，杜松、豆蔻和青苹果的气息迅速包围着Dick，那味道闻起来甜蜜而绝望，Jason将额头抵了上来，这让熟悉的体温与心跳重新在Dick的血管里振动起来。  
“我可以做他们做不到的事，不管是什么，”Jason紧贴着他呓语，“为什么不来试试我呢？”  
他的胳膊暧昧地抚摸过Dick的肩膀，那招式对Dick而言并不新鲜，酒吧女郎们试图把他裤袋里的东西——不管是钱还是别的什么掏出来时都喜欢这样，但这是Jason，他身体上木质香味的疏离与豆蔻的倔强混合成了奇异的、令人难以抵抗的气味。  
Dick搂着他，意识到男孩的身体比几个月前初见时又结实了一些，这让他难以想象这个19岁的Omega是用怎样的强度在进行着训练。只是这一切都只让他更加恼火，Bruce不该这么做，Omega本来就不应属于超级英雄这样的领域，尤其是Jason这样糟糕、无时不刻不在挑衅的Omega。Jason Todd拯救不了任何人，他唯一擅长的是把自己的生活与周围的人变得一塌糊涂。  
他抬起脸，用眼神制止了Jason凑上来的脸，男孩半垂着眼睛，再次用审视的眼神从额发底下打量着他，现在Dick意识到了，那是属于酒吧女郎们的、审视着Dick是否能够给予她们所需要的表情，那其中隐藏的某些警惕与脆弱打动了Dick，他感到心底软化了开来。  
“你的确比他们都优秀，即使是我也不能否认，”Dick放低了声音，这让他听起来几乎同样是暧昧的，“但你同样可以在训练室里学到一些东西，那可以帮助你变得更好。为什么不给我们彼此一个机会呢？我会证明我仍旧可以帮你变得更好，而如果你能证明自己，我想我也没有理由阻止你完成一些你完全能够胜任的工作。”  
“什么都行，我会证明给你看。”Jason脸上那些不属于他的、审视的眼神消失了，他露出了超大的、灿烂的笑容，这让他看起来几乎是个不曾长大的孩子，他在Dick能够做出任何阻止的动作以前就抱住了他的脖子，不带任何情欲地在他脸颊上狠狠亲了一下，笨拙的动作甚至撞痛了Dick的颧骨。  
那些青苹果的气息现在变得明显起来，盖过了沉郁的杜松，愉快地在空气中跳跃着。男孩儿从Dick身上跳了下来，满足地打算离开。  
“嘿，记得向Rachel和Gar道歉。”Dick只来得及在男孩离开前喊出声。  
“我会的，我发誓，铭刻于心。”Jason快乐的大喊从门外传来，而后迅速地消失在走廊里。  
Dick敢用Bruce的贞操发誓Jason的心上大概什么也没有。

当Dick被房门前猛烈的捶门声惊醒时，他发出了痛苦的呻吟声。艰难地翻了个身，他从自己的手机上确认了现在的时间：凌晨2点。  
周五晚上如果Bruce运气不错，能够在那些繁忙的通宵晚宴中成功脱身，这就是夜巡开始的时候。而Dick的身体告诉他，他不遵从这个作息已经很久了。  
他恼怒地拉开房门，发现一个崭新锃亮的罗宾就好好儿地站在那儿，向他露出洁白的牙齿。  
“嘿哥们，我准备好了。”  
Dick觉得自己一定是没睡醒，他麻木地想要关上房门回到自己温暖的、没有披风和面具的床上，但男孩迅速地挤了进来，向他挥舞着胳膊，大声抗议：“嘿，你说好的，如果我能证明自己，你不会阻止我做我能做的事。”  
“哦，是的，我的确说过。”Dick打着哈欠，意识到这只是男孩又一场精力旺盛的闹剧，他缓慢地爬回了自己的床上，“我们可以等到明天再讨论这件事，记得离开后把房门带上。”  
而后他听到男孩一声恼怒的呐喊，跟着是胸口一个超级沉重的压力让他几乎眼前一黑，这让他彻底清醒了，他睁开眼睛，不敢置信地瞪着跳上床后，像只猫儿般压在自己胸口的男孩。  
“你在拖延，这不好。”Jason义正辞严地宣布，“那就是你被Bruce抛弃的原因。”  
“首先，我没有被抛弃，我是离职的。”Dick完全不敢相信自己居然在半夜被自己的继任者评头论足，他选择继续闭上眼睛，假装这一切都并不存在，“然后，我没有拖延。现在午夜两点，这是睡觉的时间，Jason，充足的睡眠有助于你的身体肌肉放松与生长，现在别再嘟嘴了，回到你的床上去。”  
“先被抛弃，而后不得不离职，都是些雇佣者的把戏。”Jason挥了挥手，好像Dick苦口婆心的劝告只是空中飞过的苍蝇，“并且，我没有嘟嘴——更没有撒娇，你为什么不睁开眼睛确认一下呢？”  
Dick不想确认，他只想睡觉。闭着眼睛，他从男孩的重量下艰难地抢出了自己的被子，而后试图用它来隔绝男孩的吵闹声。显然罗宾鸟的叫声不是那么容易被消灭的，Jason紧紧抓住了被子的另外一端，跟他玩起了拉锯战，并不停高声向他灌输诸如如果他们结束得足够快，他们甚至还来得及去做一场双罗宾夜巡的主意。  
在艰难地斗争了几分钟之后，Dick选择了放弃，他愤怒地坐了起来，给了Jason一个妥协而不善的眼神，Jason显然对此丝毫不以为意。  
“来吧，我们可以在一个小时内结束那个不管是什么的测试，然后我们就可以开开心心地去夜巡。”Jason从床上跳了起来，就着松软的弹簧狠狠地蹦了几下以宣泄他的快乐，Dick几乎以为小鸟儿要摔倒在自己的身上，但他奇迹般地平衡住了自己。  
他会是个出色的杂技演员，dick想，简直就像亡故的父母给他送来的礼物，每一处都那么符合自己曾经对弟弟的幻想。但他想父母想必也应当原谅自己为了睡眠做的小小报复，他打定主意要好好教训Jason一下，让呱噪的罗宾鸟彻底把夜训这个主意从脑海里赶出去。  
Jason在他们前往训练室的路上一直喋喋不休关于Dick应当换上罗宾服以节省时间这个主意，Dick不得不好几次停下步伐向他保证那丝毫没有必要。他有些刻意地避免了提到自己已经永远失去了罗宾服这个事实，某种预感告诉他Jason在知道了这件事后会用他那超级烦人的声音持续骚扰自己到天亮。  
“打倒你？”  
“是啊，没错，像你一直嚷嚷的那样。”Dick漫不经心地挑选着木刀，他已经很久不再使用这种武器了，但它们对于训练而言十分有用。回头时他果不其然地发现Jason对他露出了一个不怀好意的笑容。  
“你确定吗？我觉得罗宾们夜巡时不必挂着一个鼻青脸肿的脸，那会有损罗宾的名誉的，哥们。”  
“别害怕，我会对你手下留情的，这不过是个训练，”Dick毫不客气地反唇相讥，他将手里的木刀扔给了Jason，“Bruce教过你怎么使用木刀？”  
“哦，当然，”Jason看起来有些底气不足，他耸起肩膀并磨了磨牙，这让他看起来像一个即将走入陷阱的小鸟，陷阱本人微笑着向他张开了双手，准确地揪住了他的脑袋，并迅速地把罗宾面罩从Jason的脑袋上揪了下来。  
Jason发出了一声恼怒的尖叫声：“这是为了什么？”  
“为了训练，”Dick觉得自己无法控制地扩大微笑，他居高临下地看着Jason，“现在闭上眼睛。”  
Jason瞪大眼睛，失去了罗宾面罩的男孩诧异的神情几乎是可爱的，他发出了“哈？”的质疑声。  
“闭上眼睛，而后向我攻击。”Dick简短地说明，“我也会闭上眼睛，谁先睁开眼睛谁先输，而被打倒的一方同样算输。”  
“这听起来蠢透了，你不是要趁机睡上一觉吧。”Jason满腹狐疑地打量着Dick，他对于这个主意显然不是十分热衷。  
“如果我睁开眼睛，并发现你也睁着眼睛，那么你的测验就是失败的。”Dick无视了男孩的怀疑继续说明下去，“即便是你偷偷睁开了眼睛，而我没有发现，那么就不算数。放松，Jason，这不过是个游戏。罗宾从不害怕挑战，不是吗？”  
Jason挺了挺胸膛，双眼闪闪发光：“当然，当然，罗宾从不害怕挑战。”  
而后他勇敢地闭上了眼睛，当那双闪亮又充满了希冀的瞳孔消失时，Dick发现自己居然感到了一瞬间的遗憾。  
“现在，我们开始。”Dick闭上眼睛，假装那一瞬间的心动从未存在。


	6. A kiss at midnight

“你在作弊——”Jason气急败坏地大喊。

Dick一点儿也不意外，他不用睁眼就感到自己的微笑在扩大：“哦是吗？那么你抓住了吗。”

Jason闭嘴了，训练室里回荡着他愤怒的呼吸声，男孩在过去的二十分钟里尝试发起了10次攻击，但无一不以失败告终。Dick只是好整以暇地站在原地，听着男孩儿因为撞到了桌子、书架和跌倒在地而疯狂发出的咒骂声。

眼下他可以听见Jason站在离自己不过几米开外的地方，听起来犹豫不决又怒气冲冲：“你一定是在作弊——在我看不见的地方作弊，这不算，你不能因为谁也办不到的事情阻止我去做罗宾！谁也不可能在闭着眼睛的情况下打架，即使是Bruce也不能！”

Dick静静地倾听着，露着牙齿，带着心情大好的微笑。对于男孩控诉他只是默不作声，但确保对方能够看到自己的微笑并因此而被更加地激怒。

Jason住嘴了，Dick可以听出他正在努力调整自己的呼吸，这意味着男孩并没有放弃。

Jason从不是个容易放弃的孩子，Dick忍不住想，有些过于不容易放弃了，一旦当他发现了希望，他就会像扑火的飞蛾一样紧紧抓住，这让他十分易于被Bruce这样的人所操控，也容易为此而受伤。他希望自己可以让Jason从那样的控制中脱离出来，尽管这并不十分容易。

而后男孩的步伐迅猛地向他靠近了过来，这次他变得小心而谨慎起来，他中途调整了好几次位置，甚至不惜因此而停下脚步——但他仍然几乎错过Dick，当他在Dick的身边擦过时他就意识到了这一点。

Jason尝试着去修正了，但这没有成功，Dick并没有向过去的几次一样一直躲避，他准确地伸手抓住了男孩的手腕，而后迅速而敏捷地将它们压在了男孩的背后，他用膝盖压迫Jason的后背，突如其来的压力让男孩发出了痛苦的呐喊，他不得不半跪下以缓解这种压力。

Dick能感到他疯狂的挣扎，但他只是确保自己将男孩压制得更紧了。

“你看，”他微笑着，平静地阐述，“还是有人能做到的。在你能真正成为罗宾之前，你需要学会谦虚。这世上有许多你想象不到的、各种各样的危险。”

“去你的该死的测试，Dick Grayson！”Jason继续咒骂，他仍旧没有放弃挣扎，但失去了双手和腿部力量的他像被拔去了爪牙的山猫，即便他用上了所有有限的罗宾生涯里一切脱出手段，也很难摆脱Dick的桎梏，“我就是罗宾，我不需要成为罗宾！你在作弊！”

“你知道我不在作弊。”Dick收起了对男孩施加的压力，并将他拉了起来，“为什么不来确认一下呢？”

这话瞬间扼住了Jason的喉咙，男孩的咒骂声戛然而止，他几乎是立刻转过身，急促的呼吸喷到了Dick的下巴和胸口上。那气息带着温暖青苹果香气——Dick没有睁开眼睛，Omega在运动和努力过后的气息是如此的馥郁而甜美，这让他柔和了嘴角的弧度，露出鼓励的微笑。

他低下头，允许男孩伸手去抚摸自己的脸，Jason的手指干燥而温暖——他在早先无数次的挫败之后已经换掉了那套碍事的罗宾装以保证自己的敏捷性。Dick能感受到男孩指腹温度在他的太阳穴上犹豫地来回移动，而后属于同一个主人的拇指轻柔地放在了他的眼睑上，眼球上突如其来的压力本应带来恐惧，但男孩运动后温暖的呼吸像夏日草坪上轻柔的微风吹拂在他的嘴唇上，这让Dick在脑海里清晰地描摹出Jason形状来，男孩此刻想必是极其小心地闭着眼睛更，抬起脸，犹豫而认真地抚摸着自己的脸，那张形状美妙的嘴唇离自己或许不过只有十几公分的距离。

好吧，谁能责怪一个Alpha在这种时候会产生一些微妙的心理变化呢？

“你在噘嘴。”Dick拉近了俩人的距离，忍不住开口戏弄。

“我没有！”Jason高声反驳，他的手指没有离开Dick的脸，这让他现在更像是抱着Dick的脑袋，他或许踮起了脚，因为Dick感到男孩的呼吸离自己是如此的近，近到足以让他们的呼吸交融在一起。他喜欢这股染上了酒精味的青苹果气息，那闻起来几乎像是夏日午后的莫吉托，让他产生了一种微醺的错觉——心跳加快，轻微地出汗，仿佛身体泡在温暖的热水中。

在Dick还是个男孩时，他就十分熟知这种感觉——爱情到来得总是悄无声息，丘比特的箭更是毫无道理可讲。而后他听到了Jason发出了令他无法抗拒的低语：“你又为什么不来确认一下呢？”

突然之间Dick就感到嘴唇上多了一股柔软、压迫的触感，一股似曾相识的、dick曾努力尝试去忘记的触感，而Dick几乎是立刻就意识到自己没有忘记，因为他十分明白Jason在亲吻他。

与几天前单方面的、浅尝辄止的吻不同，这是一场意识清醒、毫无保留的亲吻，Jason压迫Dick的嘴唇，分开自己的双唇并伸出湿润的舌头试图舔舐Dick的牙齿，即便被拒之门外他也没有气馁，那些细小的牙齿因为主人拙劣的技巧而总是持续不间断地磕碰着唇舌，带来轻微的刺痛和Dick几乎无法抵抗的、从神经深处冲出的冲动。

兴许是因为睡眠，兴许是因为夜晚总是让人难以分清现实与梦境，Dick遵从了自己的冲动。这不是他第一次遵从自己内心的冲动，或许也绝不会是最后一次。他天性如此浪漫多情，即便因此而承受过无数次的磋磨，似乎也并不能熄灭他心底里在遇到爱情时的渴望与对它的追寻。

他抱住了Jason的肩膀，将男孩拉开了一些，这几乎结束了这个吻，Jason没有继续纠缠，他的肩膀垂了下来，像只精疲力尽的罗宾鸟垂下了尾羽。但Dick接住了他，他揽住男孩的腰，在Jason勉强发出的诧异声中重新亲吻了回去。

他熟稔地用一个吸吮打开了男孩的嘴唇，而后在Jason口腔中四处逡巡，他用舌头去描摹男孩口腔的形状，牙齿、上颚、柔软的口腔内壁。Jason允许他这么做，事实上男孩仿佛陷入了茫然的服从与热情，他重新勾着Dick的脖子，踮起脚，随着Dick的侵略而轻微地后仰，带着Dick也一并弯下腰去，他们像先前激烈的争斗一样绞缠在一起，在训练室的地毯上翻滚，一刻也不停地交换着呼吸、唾液与位置。

Dick不知道这持续了多久，仿佛身处午夜的黑暗视线逐渐让他无法餍足，他渴望能够看到自己的男孩，在自己亲吻的间隙下每一次艰难的呼吸，那对重新变得仿佛热潮期一般玫瑰色的脸颊，那些不听话地浮现的、细微而可爱的雀斑，以及因缺氧而变得如同莫奈笔下的日本桥一般斑斓的墨绿色瞳孔。

他的确看到了，他看到男孩儿因为缺氧而湿润的睫毛轻微地颤动，在轻微掀起时底下露出的一线午夜里头生意盎然的绿色，训练室里的昏暗白色灯光照射在男孩的眼底，将那些绿色照射得剔透而明亮，仿佛他们并非置身午夜，晨光已经熹微地点亮在男孩的眼底。

而后那些晨光扩大了，在Dick还没意识到自己已经睁开眼睛之前，男孩迅速瞪大了眼睛。缺氧让Jason的瞳孔涣散，但男孩的眼睛依旧亮的要命，他揪住了Dick的胸口，迅速地退出了这个吻，发出了兴奋的尖叫：“嘿——我赢了！”

Dick不敢置信地在男孩上方瞪视着他，Jason瞪了回来，他们仿佛要进行一场木头人的游戏。但Jason显然没有这个计划，短暂的瞪视过后他支起身体，恶狠狠地抓住Dick的领口摇晃，这让Dick十分怀疑对方在报复自己刚刚让他缺氧的举动，因为现在他觉得自己几乎要被晃到缺氧了。

“我赢了——现在！立刻！马上换上你的罗宾服，我们去夜巡！嘿！旧金山超幸运的，他们会比哥谭更先看到俩位罗宾同时出现。”

Dick看着男孩欢快地从自己的身体底下爬出去，比之前从gar的肚皮底下爬出去时更为敏捷迅速，骤然抽离的体温让那股微醺的感觉也一并迅速退潮。

被迫清醒的Dick不受控制地想起Bruce曾经三令五申、不断强调关于一位成熟、得体的Alpha应当如何控制自己的天性所造成的冲动来。

Dick恨自己居然觉得他是对的，并因此十分想给自己一巴掌。

Rachel觉得泰坦成员们最近的行为十分反常，尽管当身边的每个人看起来都十分反常时，她甚至开始怀疑是否自己才是反常的那一个。

最先让她觉得不对劲的是Dick，当某个上午她打算出门时，Dick像是从不知道什么地方冒出来了一样，自然得就像刚刚从门前路过——但Dick从不路过门前，他总是在监控室里消磨掉他一天中大多数的时光，Rachel因此而倍感疑惑地盯着他。

“打算出门？为什么不告诉我呢？”Dick开口，带着标准的格雷森式的笑容，现在它们比初识时更容易出现在Dick的脸上了,“我可以载你过去。”

“哦，那并没有必要，”Rachel迟疑地回答，“那儿不远，我只是打算，呃，重新去买几件内衣。”

他们之前购买的所有纺织物都消失了，这包括了她的内衣和Gar的毯子，Dick向他们解释这些纺织物在塔外训练时被消耗掉了。Rachel很是不能理解Dick和Jason在什么样的训练中用什么样的方式消耗掉了她的内衣，但她一点儿也不想深入思考这个问题，于是她简单那地决定她要重新给自己买上几件。

Dick看起来对此很有异议 “哦，关于那个，我觉得赔偿那些丢掉的东西是我的责任，我希望这些能合适。”

他像是变魔术一样从身后掏出了俩个购物袋并不容分辩地塞给了Rachel，这一切都太过怪诞以至于Rachel甚至忘记了去拒绝。

当她回到了房间里发现Dick给自己买了三套内衣——但看起来几乎就是一套，因为他们全都是粉色的，印满了小马Pony。

迫于没有内衣的Rachel不得不选择接受，而后她发现Dick的确完美选择了她的尺码，这稍微弥补了她不得不在运动服底下套满了小马Pony的受伤心灵。

倘使这一切就此为止或许也是不值一提的，但Dick的行为模式尽管怪异却十分稳定，每每当Rachel尝试离开泰坦塔或者甚至路过大门，他总是像从不知道哪儿就突然冒出来一样，殷勤地询问Rachel的去向，主动提出要陪着Rachel去公园、广场、书店——甚至购物中心，Rachel不知道自己应该感到受宠若惊还是惊恐莫名，她怀疑有多少女孩有幸享受一位英俊的成年男士陪同着去逛时尚商店的待遇。  
而当Dick没有出现时，Jason总会似有若无地补上Dick的位置，用他讨厌至极的方式向Rachel闲聊，谈话内容诸如：“嘿小美人，你要去哪儿。”又或者是：“我可不能允许像你这样与众不同的女孩儿独自出行，那真是骇人听闻。”

——对，骇人听闻，他用上了这个词，这让Rachel吓掉了手里的咖啡杯，她努力保持着镇静，捡起咖啡杯离开了门口，完全忘记了自己打算去公园游荡一下的计划。

如果是早些时候她或许会为同时被俩个男孩纠缠而感到心跳加速，但现在对Dick和Jason足够的了解让她迅速得出了结论：Dick和Jason在阻止她单独行动。

这认知让她感到莫名不安而又十分惊恐，尤其在训练室发生的一切之后。

现在当她回想起那天训练室里所发生的一切时，一方面她的确依旧为Jason的挑衅感到恼怒，但另一方面Gar惊恐的眼神刺痛了她，她感到老虎男孩看向自己的眼神是如此陌生，仿佛自己并不属于这儿，不属于他们中的任何一个人，好像她额头上那块宝石还不够让她看起来与众不同似的，而那一切都令她感到痛苦极了。

她曾经尝试将这一切痛苦都归咎于Jason，这很容易，他那讨人厌的说话方式，趾高气昂的做派，一切的一切都那么容易令人厌恶。但是她心底里始终有个声音对此不断反对。

嘿，Jason没有那么糟糕，至少他没有几乎把其他泰坦成员的脑袋用吓人的黑色雾气给割掉，猜猜那个人是谁？

她没有勇气直接与Dick谈论这些，她尝试与Gar私下讨论Dick和Jason之间忽然出现的、不同寻常的默契，但显然Gar对此丝毫没有感受，他简单地将这一切归功于罗宾男孩们共同的来自蝙蝠侠的训练，这让他对成为罗宾预备役更加的跃跃欲试。

“罗宾服是绿色的，”Gar对Rachel如是说，“我就是绿色的，如果我去应聘罗宾工作，你认为他们会把这个算作是简历亮点吗？”

Rachel已经不想去跟他强调他只有头发是绿色的这一事实，并且Jason百分百不会让出他的工作位置。尽管她在任何情况下都十分愿意毫无保留地站在Gar这一边，但实事求是地说她对于gar挑战Jason的胜率丝毫不乐观。

“我确定他们会的。”Rachel最终违心地说，Gar为此给了她一个大大的微笑。

因此Rachel不得不将这些小小的不安都继续埋藏在心底，静静地等待感恩节的临近，或许那会是个与Dick谈论这些话题的好时机。

啊，感恩节。

Rachel在人生的头一次如此期待感恩节，街头热闹的人群与大游行，商店里拥挤着的人们，她一度幻想Dick会不会带他们再出去做一次城市观光，鉴于上一次被Jason毁掉了——他总是很轻易地毁掉一切，然后他们可以像一群真正的家人一样在一间热闹的餐馆里享受感恩节晚餐。

——不是她不期待在一个温暖的家中度过的感恩节，实在是Dick的厨艺让她不敢恭维。

在跟随养母颠沛流离的那些年里，她们将多数的时间花在祈祷、穿梭于不同的教堂之间，她厌倦了牧师们看她的眼神，算计的、惊喜的、恐惧的，她被泼洒圣水、挂满十字架，因为惊恐忍不住放声大哭，而养母在她看不见的地方一起掉眼泪。

那感觉太过无助以至于她从不曾期待过生活中的任何节日，但现在不同了，尽管有一切那么多的不愉快，但现在有了Dick和家——家人，叫做泰坦的家人，她十分确信Dick能够帮助她，他已经给予了她这么多，一个感恩节晚宴似乎也无伤大雅。

她数着日子，感到感恩节周的每一天都是度日如年，而Jason的加入只是让每天的训练变得更难熬了，他在整个上午都在训练室里把木刀挥舞得像狂风中的风车，并不时对Gar拙劣的拳击动作发出嘲笑和点评。

“那拳头真的是太慢了，也许你可以尝试变成老虎，挥舞你的爪子，至少那会儿你还有爪子。”他在训练的间隙里对Gar不停地评价，“你得尝试让它更快、更直、更迅速，就像这样。”

他甚至屈尊纡贵地为Gar做了演示，而Gar对此感到受宠若惊。

“哦，我能拨直，但是没法儿像你做的那么有力。”他说，努力跟随着Jason的动作，他现在做得比之前好一些了。

“继续加油，哥们。”Jason大度地拍了拍拳袋，“你会好的，只是不会像我这么好。你需要练习。”

Rachel偷偷看着他们，而让一切更糟糕的是，每每当Jason的目光落在Rachel的动作上时，他总是挑了挑眉毛，咂咂嘴，像是想要发出什么评价，却又只是摇着头走开了。

Rachel立刻就觉得Jason Todd这个人真的是太讨人厌了。

日子一天天过去，但直到感恩节前夕Dick或Jason似乎都没有任何变化，Rachel终于决定不再忍耐，她迫切需要找人谈一谈这件事，在训练室里疯狂挥舞木刀的Jason看起来似乎是个好主意，至少她不必直面Dick对她的失望。

“我们什么时候出去？” Rachel在某个下午打断了Jason对Gar的长篇大论，Jason花了一会儿才意识到Rachel在发问，他转了个身，用惊异的眼神上下打量着Rachel，这让Rachel忍不住又想释放出雾气来吓唬他。

但她忍住了，只是认真地重复了一遍问题。

“谁说我们会出去？”Jason挑高了眉毛，像是在回答一个蠢透了的问题，“我们谁都不会出去，Dick确保了这一点。”

“但是明天是感恩节——我以为——”Rachel的心在往下沉，她觉得失望像牧师的十字架一样沉甸甸地挂在了心脏上，假如她还有那玩意儿的话，“至少，应该会有什么活动之类的。”

Jason眨了眨眼睛，像是听到了什么笑话一样：“啊哈，不过是挤得像沙丁鱼罐头一样的街道罢了，那群阔佬会拎着大包小包的购物袋昂首阔步，又或者是挤在一条窄小的街道上等待一个蠢透了的游行，相信我，那没什么好看的。”

他转过身，像是不打算继续这个话题，Rachel几乎要为此绝望了，但Gar拯救了她。

“我以为至少你们会出去，”努力拳击的老虎男孩插嘴，“最近报纸上铺天盖地地报道着呢，关于旧金山市警局被人闯入的案件。”

他停下了拳击，消失了片刻而后迅速地回来，挥舞着手里的报纸：“这简直是骇人听闻，两名联邦警察死亡，五名重伤。”

Jason瞪着他，而Rachel也瞪着他，Gar为此瑟缩了一下，他奋力地张开了手里的报纸：“嘿，到处都写着呢，你们从来都不看报纸的吗！”

Rachel不得不承认自己因为苦恼于塔里的反常有些时候了，而从Jason的反应来看，他显然也没有任何了解。罗宾2.0迅速地蹦了起来，一把从Gar的手中夺过了报纸，在迅速地浏览完那篇文章后发出愤怒的呐喊。

“去他的！Dick说过有突发状况会告诉我的！”他愤怒地将报纸扔在地上，像是随时要夺门而出，但Rachel和Gar诧异的视线让他冷静了下来，Jason盘腿坐在原地，气愤地挠着自己的头发，恶狠狠地瞪视着他们，“罗宾早就该介入这件事了——如果不是因为你们的话。”

“因为我们？”Gar代替Rachel发出了深深的质疑。

“一只素食主义的老虎，”Jason抱着胸怒起了嘴，这让他看起来像一个mini版本化了的Dick，“没有人敢把泰坦塔交给你们，这宝贝儿需要人保护、留守，你们压根就保护不了它。更别提这里还有一个要分化的崽子，Dick认为我们必须要保证泰坦塔的安全之后才能外出执行任务——也就是说，我们得等到这个麻烦的小崽子分化之后，眼下她才是我们最需要保护的。”

他的眼光落在了Rachel身上，那是看累赘的眼神，仿佛一把锐利的尖刀刺入她的心脏，她的确听说过分化，那些即将到来的、人生中完全未知的不同阶段的恐惧在她心头的十字架上又加了一个砝码，她觉得自己心里的那根弦完全绷断了。

Gar又在用那种眼神看她了，但恐惧和愤怒让她忽视了这一点，心里仿佛有个声音告诉她：你不是累赘，你比这房间里——这建筑里的任何一个人都要高贵、优秀。

愤怒的黑雾再度腾空而起，她听到自己愤怒的嘶吼：“我不需要任何人的保护，更不需要被你们关在这个鬼地方——”

那些黑雾迅速地汇集，再度盘旋在训练室的上空，而后迅猛地向训练室门口扑去，恶狠狠地扑打在那些脆弱的纸门上，在一瞬间摧枯拉朽地将那些门都砸成了碎片。

然后她回过头，与男孩们对视，她这才发现Jason的眼睛是如此的明亮，与Gar不同，他仿佛不知道什么是恐惧。看着Rachel，Jason露出了个大大的微笑，这让Rachel冷静了下来，她的力量也重新谨慎地收缩到了她的身后，像一对儿翅膀。

“事实上，我有个计划。”他上下打量着Rachel，露齿而笑，“你们想听听吗？”


End file.
